One At A Time
by lolyworm
Summary: After a tragic accident, Scarlett is sent to Dillon to live with her cousin. Her father was Dillon Panther royalty, how will she be received? Hated by girls, loved by guys, she befriends her male counterpart, Tim Riggins. Tim Riggins/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was my first day at a new school, in a new country. It wasn't going to go well, I could feel it. I walked through the car park, trying to ignore the eyes that were staring at me. I'd never been the new kid at a school. I'd always tried to befriend the new kid, because I imagined it would be very hard, but now I knew how awkward they must have felt. I made my way through the halls to find my locker. Luckily, my cousin Kale had given me a tour of the school over the weekend so I wouldn't look like quite a huge idiot on my first day. I made my way to the locker, finding a group of girls standing in front of me, cheerleaders. Great. Rolling my eyes to myself, I squeezed in and opened my locker.

"Is that the new girl?" I heard one of them whisper.

"She's Jeff Row's daughter."

"Coach Row's cousin? No way."

I turned around closing my locker about to leave when one of them stepped infront of me, a fake cheesy smile plastered on her face.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?"

"Must be," I muttered.

"I'm Tif, this is Lyla and Kayla," she pointed to the tall brunette and short blonde.

"Hi," Lyla smiled.

"You're a senior right?" I nodded in response. "What's your first class?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have to pick up my schedule," I lied. Really, I wanted to get away from them. "Right now actually." Slipping into the crowd I walked away from them.

I walked into my last class of the day, math which I had always hated. Walking in, I picked a seat in the back corner. Placing my books on the bed, I sat forward, leaning my chin in my palm lazily preparing for the snoozefest class. I listened to the mindless chatter of teenagers who entered the room, along with footballers. Back home, the footballers and guys on the basketball team were my best friends, but I had a feeling that things were going to be different in Texas. Turning my head slightly I watched as a few guys sat down around me. One stood in front of me, his physique would have been intimidating if I cared. His hair was scruffy, longer and hung over his face slightly as he looked down at me.

"Hey new girl," I heard a deep, smooth voice speak. I looked up at him, his smooth features were in a slightly disgruntled and arrogant expression. "You're in my seat."  
"Oh," I replied sarcastically. "I didn't see your name on it. Sorry," I smiled bitterly at him before turning my attention back to the book on my desk.

The guys surrounding us laughed, making smart ass comments at the guy in front of me, who still hadn't moved. Begrudgingly, he sat down and turned towards me.

"So new girl, you have a name?"  
"Yep," I responded curtly. I couldn't be bothered partaking in meaningless conversation. Yes, it was rude, but I didn't care.

"Oh Rig, tough luck," a voice to my right exclaimed, throwing paper at him. Their maturity was astounding.

"I'm Tim Riggins," he said leaning back over my desk his arm resting on the edge of it.

"That's nice," I smiled up at him spitefully. The comments started again until the teacher walked in.

"I believe we have a new student," as soon as I heard his words I wanted to slump under the desk and hide. I leaned back in my chair pulling, my hair falling over my face again. "Where is Scarlett Row?"

I cringed at my name being spoken.

"She's back here, Sir," Riggins' voice boomed over the classroom.

"Ah Miss Row," the pudgy teacher greeted me, "now I believe you're from Australia?"  
"Yep," I responded curtly. I really didn't care for the whole routine again, I had been through it in every class I had today and was completely over it. I was also over people mentioning my Dad. I just hoped that my second day would be better than the first had been so far.

"She is the daughter of Jeff Row everyone. Our own piece of Dillon royalty."

All eyes turned to me and I slunk further into my chair, wanting to hide under the desk. Now people were going to suck up to me and be falsely kind because of what had happened.

"Aussie hey?" Riggins turned around, a smug grin on his face.

"That's what they tell me," I grit my teeth again, just wanting to be left alone.

"I bet you can show us how to really party," a stocky guy to the right piped up.

"Bet I could," I smirked. They didn't mention my Dad and that made me happy for the first time all day. I was getting sick of false sympathy.

I managed to ignore the rest of the class for the most part, even ignoring most of the stares I had received, mainly from other girls. Finally the bell rang for the end of the worst school day of my life. As if it wasn't bad enough that I was the new girl, I was a foreigner and now people were starting to call me Aussie, great. I quickly picked up my belongings and my bag, swinging it over my left shoulder as I tried to sneak out of the room without being asked any more questions. I made it to the car park without being hassled by anyone, then I heard the familiar deep voice call out 'hey new girl." I let out a defeated sigh as I walked towards the car, slowing down slightly because I knew he wasn't going to stop until I spoke to him. He reached me, his longer hair pushed back off his face, his perfect profile almost made me want to melt. I shook away those feelings quickly when he spoke.

"So, how was your first day?" he asked innocently though I could tell there was a hidden agenda behind his question.  
"Just fantastic," I replied sarcastically, pulling my keys out of my pocket unlocking my car when I reached it.

"So, you're Coach Row's cousin right?"  
"Right," I said throwing my back in the back of my cousin's new truck.

"You'll be at this Friday's game then."

"Looks like it," I shrugged lightly. "There's not much else to do in this town. And there's just something about grown men beating the hell out of each other that I appreciate," I felt a devilish smirk grow across my face.

"Ok then. I'll see you later," he smiled. "Bye Aussie," he turned to walk away.

When he smiled I wanted to melt. Damn, I thought to myself. There was some talent in this town. My cousin, Kale approached quickly, stopping to speak to Riggins on the way to the car.

"Hey cuz," I smiled.

"Hey kiddo, how was your first day?"  
"Highly uneventful," I muttered. "If I have one more person ask me about Dad or being Australian I'm going to scream."

"I warned you," he chuckled. "You don't seem to comprehend how important your Dad was to these people. Both our Dads really."  
"I'm starting to understand," I jumped into the truck quickly. "I'm just waiting for the false sympathy."  
"Well, day one's over, it can only get better right?" he nudged me lightly. "You'll be right."

Kale dropped me off at home quickly, before returning back to school for football practice. I really needed to get my own car. As I shut the door, as if on cue, my phone rang. It was Chase, my best friend from home.

"Hey Chase."  
"How was your first day?"

"Interesting," I said flopping on the couch. "These people are more obsessed with football than we are at home!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

"I find that hard to believe," he laughed. "Make any enemies yet?"  
"A group of cheerleaders."  
"That's my girl," he teased. "So what's the average American high school like?"  
"So different to Aussie ones," I gasped. "It's really like the movies, there's separate groups in the cafeteria, the cheerleaders are snot nosed cows, rally girls are whores and footballers are kings! It's crazy."  
"That's nuts," he laughed. "I can't imagine that."

"I know," I trailed off sadly. "I miss you guys already."  
"We all miss you too kid. It's not so bad though, we'll come visit. You'll be Texas royalty soon," he teased trying to cheer me up. "Actually you already are, what with your Dad being one of Dillon's kings, you're a princess right?"  
"Very funny," I scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey, I gotta go, I just wanted to make sure you're ok."  
"Thanks."  
"Everyone sends their love," his voice suddenly got quieter. "Miss you kid."  
"Me too."

"I'll speak to you later. Love you."  
"Me too," I choked out before hanging up the phone.

I leaned back and calmed myself down, I wasn't going to cry. I hated being away from my friends. I'd known most of them since we were 5 and 6, running around in the streets playing sports, we had gone through the sporting system together until I ended up coaching little leagues. I missed everything about home; the warm spring air, the scent of flowers on the breeze. I missed hanging out and relaxing with my boys, just being one of the guys talking about all sorts of things. Most of all I missed my Dad.

I pulled on my shoes, lacing them up tightly and headed out the door for a jog. Running down the road at half pace, I listened as my feet rhythmically pounded the pavement. The sound of wind rushing passed my ears was calming. The sun shone through tree tops as it set, sending streams of orange light on the streets below. I watched as people drove passed, 7 out of the 9 cars were trucks. Getting lost in my thoughts, I ended up at a local football park, where there were little boys running around and tackling each other in their football gear. I stopped and watched them for a few minutes, thinking of the boys I used to coach at home. They were all so sweet, even the rough kids had a soft spot for their young female coach. I smiled to myself as I watched the boys on the field run through plays; one small kid tackled a larger one, both of them ending up on the ground in a fit of giggles. I missed home.

The next morning, I got dressed for school on an unusually cool day during summer, wearing a three-quarter sleeve pink hoodie and dark jeans. Sticking my hair up in a messy ponytail, I threw on some mascara quickly and lip gloss, ready to walk out.  
"Angel you ready?" Kale called out from the end of the hallway.

"Yeah I'm coming," I replied picking up by bag as I left my room. I rushed out the door waiting at the car for Kale. Leaning against the car, I looked down the road, noticing the familiar figure two houses down as Riggins. Looking as though he wasn't awake yet, he staggered to the driver's side of his truck, which was facing me and I watched with a slight frown on my face as he fiddled to unlock the door of his truck. When he finally unlocked the door he jumped inside, slamming it shut as he ran his fingers through his hair and I smirked to myself as Kale approached the car looking frazzled.  
"You ok?" I asked with a mouth full of bagel as he unlocked the car.

"Yeah," he got in quickly starting the car before I sat down properly. "Just didn't sleep well."

I looked at him not convinced and folded my arms over my chest and leaned back in the chair.

"So, second day going to be better than the first?"

"I hope so. Can't be much worse, the only decent person that spoke to me all day was a football player," I rolled my eyes looking at Kale.

"Oh yeah? Who?"  
"Tim Riggins," I scoffed as he smirked.

"Tim Riggins," he repeated. "You'll get along with him," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked slightly defensive.

"Because," he looked at me quickly, "he has the same reputation with girls that you have with guys. One bat of his eyelids and girls melt." He added a chuckle on the end.

"Great," I responded, rolling my eyes. "Well, that makes a lot of sense."

As we pulled into the carpark, I noticed that Kale was a lot more relaxed than he had been earlier. I jumped out of the car quickly, waiting for Kale to lock the doors and approach my side.

"You sure you're ok cuz?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I'm fine, just a bit stressed. First game this week."  
"True," I nodded with one eyebrow raised as I smiled slightly at him.

"Have a good day, kiddo," he smiled patting my arm lightly.

"Yeah, you too."

I made my way to the front of the school, my hands in my hoodie pockets as I saw other students staring at me as I made my way through the large front entry. Biting the inside of my lip lightly, I approached my locker to find the same group of cheerleaders standing in front of it, just as they were yesterday. Sighing lightly, I opened my locker and fiddled around with a few books, when I heard a few giggles to my right then one of the cheerleaders approached me.

"Aussie," I heard a voice from behind me and turned around to see Riggins standing next to me. "Hey," he said with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey. I see you're my new neighbour," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah."  
"You look more awake than you did this morning."  
"Yeah, well hangovers don't agree with me."  
"I hear that," I said to myself more than him.

"Tim," the cheerleader I recognised as Lyla said cutting between the two of us. Charming. "Can I talk to you?"

"Umm, I'm kind of busy Lyla," he frowned but she just pulled on his arm.

"Oh that doesn't matter," she waved her hand in my direction as if swatting a fly.

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head looking at him with my eyebrow raised, "bye Riggins."


	2. Chapter 2

As we drove through the quiet suburbs, passed the footballer's houses with their little signs out the front and I realised just how crazy this town was for football. I looked at my cousin who had a slight frown on his face, which he normally did as he prepared for a game.

"Are you sure you don't mind waiting after the game for me? I can always organise for someone else to take you home," he offered, in his overly kind demeanour that he had.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't mind waiting at all," I replied suddenly getting butterflies in my stomach. What was I nervous about? I was new at school, but no one would be focussed on anything other than the game. "Are you nervous?"  
"Always," he grinned at me. "The day I don't get nervous before a game, is the day I stop coaching."

"Thanks," I said smiling at him kindly. "For everything."

"Of course," he pat his hand on my leg quickly. "Thank you for coming and supporting me tonight."  
"Oh you know I can't miss an opportunity to see men beating the crap out of each other," I grinned cheekily at him at he pulled into the already half full car park of the high school's football stadium. "Wow, these people really do love their football," I said in slight astonishment.

"That's an understatement," he laughed. "I told you they were worse than Aussies."  
"I thought you were exaggerating to be honest."  
"I wish that was the truth," he turned off the ignition of the car, handing me the keys. "You sure you're ok here by yourself for a while?"  
"Yes I'll be fine," I laughed jumping out of the car quickly. "Now just go and focus on your game."  
"I'll meet you here afterwards," he said biting his lip nervously.

"Ok. Good luck," I smiled.

"Thanks," he smiled nervously as he walked off into the change rooms.

I turned my eyes towards the bleacher which I could see through the fence and my mouth fell open. The stadium was crowded with people, cheerleaders were putting on a pre-game show, the crowd was full of young and old. It was at this moment I realised what a community actually was.

"Hi there," I heard a chirpy voice from behind me.

I spun around to find a very attractive older woman standing behind me with a baby in her arms and a younger blonde girl next to her. "Hi," I smiled wide at her.

"You must be Kale's cousin," she said with a thick Texan accent.  
"Yes I am, Scarlett," I stuck my hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Tami Taylor," she shook my hand. "This is Julie and this is little Gracie," she juggled the beautiful baby girl from one arm to her other.

"Nice to meet you Gracie," I said taking her hand which she had stuck out towards me. I smiled at Julie who didn't say anything then it clicked who she was. "Oh you're the principal."  
"That I am, but tonight I'm just the coach's wife," she smiled. "Well would you like to sit with us tonight?"  
"Sure," I smiled as I locked the car, finally I had met someone nice in this town.

Mrs Taylor had gotten distracted with conversation on the way to the bleachers, so I continued to walk and sit down with Julie, who didn't say a word the entire time.

"So," I said, leaning forward over my knees. "It must be great being the coach's daughter," I said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Oh yeah," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "So, um, how was your first week?"

"Better than I expected actually."  
"You're lucky. I hated my first week here."  
"Because everyone was kissing your ass?"  
"Pretty much," she laughed, her long hair falling over her face as she leaned forward. "So what are your thoughts on football?"

"I love football, most sports actually. Not so keen on footballers, but hey, I can handle them," I said with a laugh. "This place just seems football crazy."

"That's an understatement," Julie scoffed then her lips spread into a friendly smile. "I think you'll like it here. You like sports, you'll like Dillon."

"Fingers crossed."

She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the eruption of cheering from the stand as the team ran onto the open field. Sharing an amused glance with her, I turned to watch the game.

I stood against the back of Kale's truck, my hands in my back pockets, a nervous habit I'd recently acquired. I crossed my feet in front of me, looking down at the bitumen, chewing the inside of my lip, another nervous habit of mine. The players and coached stated to leave the change rooms and walked passed me. A lot of the players made sideways glanced in my direction, which I managed to ignore for the most part and crossed my arms in front of my chest uncomfortably.

"Hey new girl," I heard an unfamiliar voice from across the car park.

Rolling my eyes I looked up to see a dark, large figure walking towards me.

"Hey, there's a party going on now if you care to come celebrate with us?" he grinned cheesily at me.

"Ok," I forced a smile.

"If you change your mind, give me a call," he handed me a scrunched piece of paper with 'Charlie' and his number written on it.

"Sure," I replied curtly before he walked away. I was still extremely jetlagged, all I wanted to do was get home and sleep.

Monday didn't start any better off than the last week had, there were still stares, rumours flying about who I was, why I wasn't with the cheer leaders or rally girls. I managed to get through the morning without speaking to a single person. I was walking towards my locker at the beginning of lunch when I heard a sweet high voice speak from behind me.

"Hey," I turned around to see Julie's smiling face in front of me.

"Hey," I smiled at her, "how you going?"  
"Good, good," she fiddled with the strap on her shoulder bag. "So I was wondering if you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?"  
"Sure, that'd be great," I actually found someone that I liked in this town, who wasn't asking stupid questions.

We walked into the crowded cafeteria, sitting at one of the long tables next to a couple of other girls.

"Guys, this is Scarlett," Julie said sitting down next to me. "This is Tyra," the tall incredibly attractive blonde smiled, "Landry," the blond guy next to her smiled, "and that's Matt," she pointed to the obvious footballer walking towards her with a sweet, goofy grin on his face.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing her quickly.

We had been chatting for a few minutes, while I poked at my unappetising salad when I saw Riggins walking towards the table. Everyone greeted him as he approached the table, standing in front of Matt talking about football.

"Hey Aussie," he eventually greeted me.  
"Riggins," I smiled a small smile at him, looking towards Tyra who had a smirk on her face.

"You coming to the game Friday?"  
"Sure am," I looked at him through my lashes.  
"And after?"

"She'll be there," Tyra answered for me before I could even think of an answer. I looked at Tyra who just winked and smiled at me.

"Great," he smiled and stood back up straight. "See you at practice boys."

He walked away and I looked straight back to Tyra, wondering why she had just accepted an invite for me.  
"Trust me," she smiled, leaning back in the chair. "It'll be fun."  
"If it's not, I'm blaming you," I laughed pointing at her quickly.

"Feel free," she laughed.  
"You'll have fun. Besides, what else is there to do in this town Friday night?" Julie asked me honestly.

"True. Football and booze it is," I grinned. My favourite combination; football, alcohol and hot boys, maybe this place was going to be as good as home after all.

After class, I headed towards the field surrounded by football players and cheerleaders that were headed to practice. I peered to the side subtly; noticing rally girls and cheerleaders were all over the players, shaking my head I veered off towards the bleachers. With my sunlgasses on, I plugged my earphones into my ears and leaned back with my eyes closed, hoping I wouldn't be seen by anyone and have to answer more ridiculous questions about my life. I had zoned out, lost in the music when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, disgruntled, looking up to see Julie's innocent slightly nervous face.

"Hey," I said pulling the headphones from my ears. "What are you doing here?"  
"Had to wait for my Dad," she rolled her eyes and sat down next to me. "I don't have my own car."

"Same. I really need to get one," I grumbled.

"So, Scarlett," Julie said with a mischievous smirk spreading across her face.

"What?" I frowned with confusion.

"I think you've found your first admirers."

I followed her eye-line and saw a group of players, all staring at us. "Who's to say they're not looking at you?"  
"Really? No," she shook her head with a laugh. "Anyone you've got your eye on?"  
I shrugged, I hadn't really thought about it. Sure, there were good looking guys around, but not anyone I would consider dating. "Not really."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

Wednesday, I sat at home alone. Kale was at some meeting and wouldn't be back for a while. This was the first time I'd officially been alone since I moved here. Kale usually left me to my own devices when we were home together, but just knowing that I had the entire house to myself was comforting. I took a large gulp of my bourbon and coke and leaned back, closing my eyes momentarily to relax. After a few minutes, my peace was ruined by loud music pounding in my head. With a frown I sat up and listened; it didn't quieten down. Groaning, I stood up and walked outside to yell at the ignorant moron who blasted music on a Wednesday night. Standing on the porch, I realised it was coming from the Riggins house. I contemplated going over there, yelling at him to turn it down, but instead I returned inside. I figured if I got drunk enough I'd pass out and not notice the music. It worked.

Thursday morning of my second week and I officially had my first hangover since I'd moved to Dillon. Trudging through the halls, I made my way to class, I was already five minutes late. Good old Kale wouldn't let me skip, even if I had a hangover. I walked in the middle of the classroom without excusing myself, my head pounding as I dropped my bag on the floor and slumped in my chair, resting my head in my palm lazily. Luckily, the teacher didn't notice my late appearance. It was a hot day and, even in my singlet top, I was still overheating. I brushed my hair over my face and closed my eyes leaning against the wall. All I wanted to do at that moment was sleep, disappear into the darkness and not be awoken.

"Miss Row, I asked you a question."

I replied in a grunt, looking up at the teacher, seeing Riggins in my peripheral smirking wide eyed at me.

"Are we keeping you up?"

"Yes," I said in a smart tone, running my hands over my face as the rest of the class laughed.

"Well, maybe you can go tell Principal Taylor why that is."

"Excellent," I glared at him, picking up my bag. "Anything to get out of here," I said walking out of the classroom, the whispers and remarks starting before I got to the door.

I sat in Mrs Taylor's waiting room, leaning my head on my hand, almost falling asleep again when the secretary called my name. I slunk into the room, my eyes barely open properly as I sat down on the chair and looked at the principal's unimpressed face.

"Scarlett, what's going on?" she asked me in her thick accent, leaning on the desk.

"I was having trouble staying awake in class."

"Why is that?"  
"Math is the most boring subject in the world ma'am," I replied with a smirk.

"I don't understand Scarlett, you're a great student, your grades are above average but you show such little initiative."  
Personally, I thought I had a good excuse.

"I know what happened to your father must be hard, but there are other ways to deal with grief."

Was she really about to lecture me on how to deal with the death of my only parent?

"I am always here to help you with whatever you need. I know you're having a rough time, moving is never easy, especially under your circumstances."

No shit, I thought to myself.

"Come and see me if you need anything."  
"I will. Thank you," I forced a smile that took more energy than I had.

"Ok, get to your next class."

Nodding, I stood up and walked out. As I made my way down the hall, the walls closed in and the rooms were spinning. I made my way through the large double doors at the end of the hall and walked into the fresh hot air. Breathing in deeply I tried to relax. I slipped on my sunglasses, the bright morning sun was almost blinding. Stepping into the carpark, I put my head down and concentrated carefully on every step I was taking.

"Aussie," I heard someone call out behind me. I stopped walking, but didn't have the energy to turn around. "Where are you going?" Riggins' oddly beautiful face appeared in front of mine.

"Home."

"Want a lift?"

I chewed my lip and contemplated. I really didn't have the energy to get all the way home. "Ok," I shrugged and followed him to his truck.

"Hungover hey?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. I hated being hungover, I was always so grumpy. "I have the hangover to end all hangovers," I groaned leaning my head on the cool window.

"I have the perfect cure."  
"Are you giving me advice Riggins?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I know hangovers and hangover cures," he chuckled. "Come over for a swim. Swimming helps more than a cold shower."

"Really?" I wondered if he had an ulterior motive.  
"Trust me, on a hot day with a hangover, nothing beats a swim."

"Can't hurt right?" I looked at him.

"Exactly."

I walked inside Riggins' house, the sweltering heat had made the inside of his house feel like an oven. My head was already on fire, but my dark hair had soaked in all the sun's heat as well, making me feel like death. As we walked outside, he pulled his shirt off and waited for me. My eyes traced down his broad muscular shoulders, to his perfect chest and stomach and I felt like melting. I had been around footballers my entire life and felt nothing, but this guy was different. I didn't like it. I quickly slipped off my singlet and shorts, so I was standing in only my underwear. I had never been shy of walking around half naked.

"Come on," Riggins called from the pool. "It's perfect."

I sat on the edge, letting my legs get used to the cold before I lowered myself in. He was right, this felt like heaven. I had never experienced a feeling so good in my life. I lowered my torso in, inhaling sharply as I got used to the cold. By the time I lowered my shoulders in I felt considerably better. I leaned against a couple of pool noodles and held myself up.

"Want a drink?" he asked with a cruel smirk.

I just groaned in response.

"Suit yourself," he jumped out quickly grabbing a beer from the esky next to the pool.

"You've got the perfect set up here don't you?"

"We don't do things half assed in Texas."

I threw my head back with a laugh in response. "You were right Riggins, this is the best feeling ever," I sighed.

"I told you," he winked.

"Ohh I could just stay here forever," I gushed, dipping my head back, covering my hair with water. The heat from my heat disappeared and I sighed as I leant back up. "Oh my god, this is better than sex," I laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," he chuckled. "So," he floated over towards me. "How are you liking Dillon so far?"

"It's interesting. It's kind of like my home, but everything's magnified. We love sports but wow," I laughed. "We're nowhere near as obsessed with football as you are here."

"I thought Aussie's were supposed to be sports mad."  
"Oh we are, but we stop a little before obsession."

"Favourite sport?"  
"Aussie Rules footy, closely followed by Yanky football," I smirk at his expression when I said yanky. I swallowed and suddenly realised my mouth was dry. Beer would fix that. "Got another beer?"  
"Of course," he leaned back over the pool and got a bottle for me.

"Thanks," I smiled and took a mouthful, the bitter taste was soothing.

"So you like beer and football?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, it's what happens when you're raised by a man and all your friends are guys," I laughed, teasing myself. "You kind of turn out like a guy."

"You're still coming tomorrow night right?"  
"Yeah probably," I shrugged. "Nothing else to do right?"

"Dillon's not that bad."  
"I guess," I muttered. "Kinda sucks though. The only decent people I've met here are you and Julie Taylor."

"Yeah," he laughed. "You've already made enemies with the cheerleaders and rally girls."  
"Really?" I smiled leaning over the noodles as I floated closer to him.

"Oh yeah and after today's efforts, their opinion of you isn't going to get any higher."  
"Like I give a shit," I scoffed and took another big mouthful of beer. "I've never been popular with other girls. Apparently because I love sports and hang out with guys I'm a whore. Whatever, I can't stand hanging around with girls anyway, I'd rather be at home drinking watching a good game or running around throwing the footy. Girls don't do that though."

I watched as his cheek dimpled in a smile. A heartbreaking smile.

I spent the rest of the day at Riggins house relaxing either in or by the pool, getting to know him. I felt like I had met my male counterpart, he loved sports like I did, he loved alcohol like I did and didn't give a shit what anyone thought about him. It was nice, to know that there was someone else in Dillon who had the same opinions that I did.

I was lying on the ground next to him, my legs hanging in the pool as my hair dried out. He started to speak but was interrupted by someone opening the sliding door. I saw his face change as he looked up to see who it was.

"Really nice Tim. This is what you do when I'm busy? Spend the afternoon half naked with some slutty girl? Thanks a lot." She turned away, storming out of the house immediately.

"Lyla," Riggins called out standing up to chase after her.

Pursing my lips together, I widened my eyes as I sat up. Nothing ruined a good mood more than drama. I stood up quickly, slipping on my shorts, I didn't want to be out the back still when they started fighting. Feeling a slight buzz, I steadied myself as I stood up straight, slipping my thongs on quickly as I flattened out my hair which had dried with the curls and waves I normally straightened out. I headed towards the front door, opening it as Riggins was doing the same. I stood inches away from him and my breath caught in my throat as I looked up at his eyes.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry I caused more drama for you," I lied. I wasn't sorry at all, I didn't do anything wrong.

"No, she's just... complicated."  
"So she's your girlfriend yeah?"

"That's right," he seemed less than enthused.

"Don't sound so happy about it," I scoffed.

"Do you ever get the feeling someone's trying to turn you into something you're not?"

"Constantly," I laughed. "You can either go along with it, or stay the same, be true to who you are." Wow, that was oddly deep, maybe I was more buzzed than I thought. "I've got to get home."

"You don't have to leave because of Lyla."  
"I should be heading off anyway, I need some food," I smiled as my stomach rumbled on cue.

"Ok then," he looked down at me, a puzzled expression on his face.  
"I'll see you tomorrow stud," I slapped his bare arm lightly and he smiled in return. "Thanks for the swim."


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning, I woke up feeling like a new person. I sprung out of bed quickly and made breakfast before it was time to leave for school. Riggins was right, a swim really was the best cure for a hangover. I had received a stern talking to from Kale, which was quite hypocritical. I tried to remind him of the times he had been caught wagging school and drinking on school grounds and probably worse, but now that he was a coach he was suddenly responsible. He was almost ten years older than me, but that didn't mean he had any sort of authority over me. I reminded him that he was a cousin not a parent. That didn't go down very well.

"Morning," I chirped as he walked out of his end of the house, dressed in his coach gear.

"Morning. You're obviously feeling better this morning."  
"Much. Kale I'm sorry about last night," I said miserably looking down. I felt like a child who'd been told off. "I just can't see you as an authority figure. You're still the cousin who used to give me piggy-back rides when I came to visit."  
"I know, I'm just trying to adjust to this as well. You're not the easiest person to look after you know."  
"I know," I couldn't help but smile. I really wouldn't be easy to look after, I was a right pain in the ass. My mother used to tell me that all the time.

"I've organise for Tami to take you to the game tonight," he said as he picked up his keys.

"What?"

"It saves you having to wait around by yourself before the game."  
"Maybe I like hanging around by myself," I retorted stubbornly.

He just rolled his eyes in response, holding the door open, "come on."

I walked through the halls before lunch and noticed everyone was staring at me. I tried to listen to what was being said about me, but heard nothing out of the ordinary. Trying to ignore it, I made my way to the cafeteria. Sitting down with Tyra and Julie, I noticed Lyla stalking away from Riggins, a harsh expression on her face.

"Have you guys heard any new rumours about me today?"

"Well, there is something going around," Tyra said with an agitated look. "Apparently you were caught in bed with Riggins last night."  
I choked on my drink and looked at her wide eyed. "What?!"

"That's what I heard too," Julie said reluctantly.

"Wow, that's classy. I wonder who made that rumour up," I said pointedly as I looked at Lyla, who was approaching me fast.

"Hey," she almost yelled. "You keep your dirty hands off my boyfriend."  
"Excuse me?" I felt my heart race with anger. I had to remember to control my temper.

"Stay away from Tim."

"He's my neighbour and friend and you saw us last night so you know there's nothing going on."  
"Not from what I saw."

"You better learn to think before you speak," I narrowed my eyes at her feeling the familiar heat of anger in my stomach.

"You better learn to stay out of my way."  
"Figure out who you're dealing with before you start something Lyla," I pursed my lips, gritting my teeth trying to hold my aggression.  
"Girls, calm down," Tyra said standing in front of Lyla.

"Stay out of this Tyra," she snapped at her.

"You can keep Riggins, I don't want him," I turned back to Julie trying to stop the situation from escalating.

"You listen to me," she pointed her finger in my face and I jumped up quickly.

That was it. I jumped up standing millimetres away from her in a move that I knew would intimidate her. "No, you listen to me princess. Back off." I felt my blood pressure rise quickly, "now." Luckily, she listened and walked away. Not before calling me a whore.

"I've never seen her act like that before," Tyra said sitting down opposite me once more.

"Sorry," I muttered noticing Riggins walking towards me. "I'll see you guys tonight." I stood up and walked away before they could respond.

I had officially made my first enemy and she was lucky she walked away without a black eye. Not that I particularly cared, but I knew everyone would be talking about our encounter for the rest of the day.

I made my way down the street outside of school, finally calm. I'd decided to walk home, clear my head a bit before I saw everyone at the game. No doubt there would be more drama tonight. I saw a familiar blue truck pull off the road ahead of me and cringed. I approached the car slowly, no doubt me being seen with Riggins again would send tongues wagging, but I really didn't care.

"Hey," I greeted him plainly.

"Hey, I want to apologise for what happened with Lyla."  
"It's fine."

"She just doesn't trust me and wanted to take it out on someone."  
"I said it's fine," I cut him off. "She's just lucky she got out without a black eye."

That caught him off guard and he gave me a sideways glance.

"I have an extremely bad temper," I explained.

"Well, you're still coming tonight right?"  
"Doubt it. I'll probably just go home after the game."

"Come on, you have to come. You can just hang out with the guys all night, I'll keep Lyla away from you."  
"Like a leper, great."

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry, I'll see you later," I snapped walking away. My bad mood had returned at the mention of her name. I didn't want to be treated like some kind of inconvenience, like I needed to have people kept away from me. I didn't enjoy having a bad temper, I hated it really. It was the one trait I'd inherited from my mother and it was the worst one of all.

After the game, I decided to go to the after party at Riggins', well, Tyra and Julie talked me into it anyway. We showed up to a house full of people. It was crazy. The floor was already covered in bottles, cups and clothing, there were people walking around half naked after being in the pool and the music was blasting. I recognised most of the players quickly, being introduced to a few already, but most of the girls didn't look familiar at all. Riggins saw us walk through the back doors and approached, with a festive grin on his face.

"Hey ladies," he greeted us, already intoxicated. "Aussie you came!"  
"Didn't have a choice," I joked.

"Do you mind if I steal her? I'm going to introduce her to the boys," he said to Tyra and Julie who let me go quickly. I just had the feeling that I was going to get embarrassed tonight.

"Guys, this is Scarlett," his voice chimed. "And here we have, McCoy, Ronnie, Big Red, Saracen, Trey and my brother Billy."  
That was a lot of name's to remember. "Hi," I waved slightly, already embarrassed.

"You want a drink?"  
"Definitely," I laughed.

"Ok boys, first round of shots," he aimed to the table, pulling a seat out for me next to him.

Riggins stuck a tequila shot in front of me, along with a lemon wedge. "It's going to be a messy night," I commented with a laugh.

"All right, go!" someone called out and we all downed out shots together. The cool tequila went straight down my throat, heating my stomach almost instantly. I sucked on the lemon and closed my eyes. It was an invigorating taste, I'd always loved tequila for some strange reason.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen a girl do a tequila shot without cringing!" Ronnie, the stocky guy across the table exclaimed.

"I told you guys," Riggins laughed.

"Told them what?"  
"I told them you were special," he laughed.

"You're an ass," I hit him lightly. "Get me a beer." I added with a laugh.

I lost track of time and assumed I'd been at the party for a couple of hours, before I started feeling intoxicated. I sat at a table with Tyra, Julie and a few players, caught up in mindless chatter.

"So," Ronnie said with a burp. I couldn't hold in my giggles. "Why are you in Dillon Scarlett?"

"Well, my Dad's from here, Jeff Row," a few of the guys cheered, which always made me uncomfortable. "And he died in a plane crash with my uncle, Kale's Dad, so I got shipped here."  
"Where's your Mum?"  
"She took off when I was seven," I shrugged. "So, I have no Mum in my opinion."

"Damn," he mumbled, obviously embarrassed for asking the question.

"I don't care," I shrugged.

"Next shot?" someone called out and I stuck my hand up a little too enthusiastically.

"Slow down girl."  
"Pfft," I scoffed. "I'm a tank, I can handle more than this," I giggled intoxicated.

Downing the shot, I shivered slightly, the warmth was invigorating. With a smile on my face I continued the random conversations and was really having fun, until I heard someone say my name like it was a swear.

Turning around, I saw Lyla talking with a few cheerleaders, in a mature fashion they were all staring daggers towards me. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and turned back around. They were the reason I didn't like hanging around with girls, they were so immature and pathetic. There are more important things in life than boys and jealousy.

Riggins had joined our table and apparently that was an open invitation for Lyla to come over and stare some more daggers at me. I'd lost count of how many drinks I'd had and grabbed another one from the esky next to the table. Realising it was my last one left I laughed.

"Look who's drunk!" Ronnie poked me laughing. "Laughing at nothing."  
"This is my last drink left! I brought like 12 here!"

"You are a tank."  
"Told ya," I smirked at him.

"Some people need to learn when to stop drinking," I heard Lyla's shrill voice from across the circle.

"And some people need to learn when to shut their mouths," I sneered at her.

"And some people," one of the guys piped up. "Need another shot!"

I couldn't help but laugh, along with most of the others. I didn't want to cause any drama, but I also wasn't going to handle people trash talking about me.

"What are we shooting to?" I asked.

"To Scarlett," Riggins called out with a laugh.

"The greatest drinker you've ever met!" I laughed as we downed our shots.

"Who's up for a game of I never??"

I turned to see who called it out, but there was no hope between everyone moving around and sitting down getting ready. This was going to be a very messy night.

"Ok, I never had sex in the back of a car," a guy, whose name I kept forgetting, called out holding his drink up.

Embarrassed, I gulped my beer and received some shocked looks. At this point, I realised that most of the girls had left, with the exception of Lyla and another cheerleader.

"Scarlett, is there anything you haven't done?!"

"I've never had a three way," I laughed and watched as Riggins drank, much to the disgust of his girlfriend.

"I've never run the naked mile," someone called out and almost all of the guys drank. Good old football hazing.

"I've got a good one," Lyla piped up spilling her drink as she stood up, stumbling slightly. Everyone looked at her and waited. "I've never been an orphan!" she laughed and looked at me.

Apparently that was hilarious. Everyone stared at her in silence, their eyes shifting from her to me slowly. I felt my heart beat fast, the sound of blood rushing through my ears was the only sound I could hear. I wanted to jump over the crowd and rip her hair out, I wanted to smack that smug grin off her face, I wanted to scream but instead, I stood up calmly and walked away. My head pounded with every step I took. I made my way through the silent crowd, the faces around me blurring. I reached the house and looked down, taking every step with care. It took every fibre of my being not to turn around and punch her in the face. Clenching my jaw, I stepped through the front door, the air blowing against my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply trying to forget the rage I felt, trying to forget that Lyla Garritty existed. I felt someone grab my arm and my eyes snapped open as I spun around finding Riggins' face in front of mine, a sombre expression spread across his features.

"Scarlett, I'm so sorry," I didn't respond for fear that I would lose control. "She's not good when she's been drinking, she says really stupid stuff."  
"I don't care that she's been drinking!" I yelled in his face. "That's no excuse!"

"Scarlett, please."  
"Just keep her away from me," I glared at him. Just like I anticipated, he didn't respond. He just stood with his hands on his hips, silently. I spun around and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into school on Monday morning with my head up. I planned on ignoring everyone who mentioned Friday night. I was going to act like nothing happened at all, like everything was fine. If I didn't, I might explode. Stupidly, I tried drinking away my anger last night and now had one hell of a hangover. I made my way to my locker, passed the group of cheerleaders who were hanging around the front of it. I pulled out one of my books and turned to see Lyla in front of me. Biting my lip I looked at her. Her face was skewed into a reluctant smile.

"Scarlett, I wanted to apologise for Friday night. I was out of line."  
"Ok," I replied curtly. If I said anymore I would have lost my temper at her.

"Apology accepted?"

"Sure," I forced a smile in front of my clenched teeth. I turned and walked away, hearing one of them call me a whore. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of reacting, instead I kept walking and felt the rage grow inside my chest. I wasn't paying attention and walked into someone. Luckily, it was Julie.

"Sorry Juls," I said with a slight gasp.

"Hey, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I will be once today's over."  
"I heard what happened Friday after we left," she looked down biting her lip quickly.

"It's fine, I'm just trying to pretend it didn't happen."  
"Good luck," she smiled.

"I'll see you at lunch ok?"  
"Yeah."

First period was hell, but after having two Vicodin, I was starting to feel better. I slouched at the table in the cafeteria at lunch time, waiting for Julie and Tyra to join me. I closed my eyes momentarily when I felt someone sit at the table opposite me. I looked up and saw Riggins sitting in front of me, that brooding expression on his face, slight frown like he was trying to work out a mathematical equation inside his head.

"Hey," I smiled wearily.

"Hey," he licked his parted lips and leaned forward. "About Friday night."  
"It's fine."  
"What?"  
"I'm trying to pretend it didn't happen," I smirked at him. "It'll be easier for me if I pretend it never happened. Water of a duck's back," I shrugged.

"All right," he smirked slightly.

"So," I leaned forward on the table. "How about we just hang out like we did last week? That is, if Lyla doesn't mind."  
"Oh, she's not a problem."

"Hey," Julie's voice interrupted us. "Sorry."  
"It's ok," Riggins smiled at her. "I'll see you later Aussie."  
"Yeah, ok," I smiled, mesmerised by his grin.

"So, how's everything?" Julie asked as she sat down next to me.

"Good," I said, my eyes following Riggins as he sat at the table with the other players. "My plan to pretend nothing happened worked."

The rest of the day ended up being a breeze, I dreamt my way through class, managed to ignore the futile girls who were gossiping and managed to stay awake the whole time. At the end of class, Riggins followed me outside the door, a little too closely so I knew he was going to hassle me.

"Riggins," I turned around and startled him. "What do you want?" I laughed.

"What makes you think I want something?"  
"Because you followed me really closely out of the classroom."  
"I can't help it if I liked the view," he smirked and I just rolled my eyes and waited. "What are you doing now?"  
"Going home."  
"Want a tour of Dillon?"  
"A tour of Dillon? No thanks, I've seen all I need to see of this town."

"But not my side of Dillon."

"Will there be alcohol involved?"

"Of course."  
"Ok, I'm in," I shrugged. I had nothing better to do but work out at home and I really couldn't be bothered doing that.

We quickly dropped our bags at home and I met Riggins at his car, he was waiting by the door beers in hand.

"One for the road," he handed it to me.

Taking the first sip, I couldn't help but sigh, I really needed that drink. Getting in the car quickly, we set off down the main road of Dillon.

"Up here is The Landing Strip," Riggins said with a smirk.

"Strip club?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "You're taking me there one day," I winked.

"Whatever you say," he didn't believe me. We drove a few more hundred metres and he pointed out a bar. It looked like a local bar back home, but more weathered. "And this is where we drink ourselves stupid."  
"Sounds good to me," I quipped.

We ended up driving for about ten minutes, until we ended up at a quiet area surrounded a lake. It was beautiful, the sun cast an eerie yellow/orange shadow across the still water.

"And this, is where we drink in private."

Getting out of the car, I followed him slowly towards the lake's edge, where there were logs and benches around a small fire area. There were two fold out chairs I didn't notice at first. Riggins had pulled an esky out of the back of the truck and sat it down between the two chairs.

"You come prepared don't you?" I laughed sitting on one of the chairs.

"Always," he grinned and passed me a drink.

"So this is what there is to do in Dillon hey?"  
"Sex, football and beer, what more could you want?"  
"Touché," I laughed. "Thanks for showing me around Riggins."

"No problem."

"I really appreciate it. Most people judge me immediately, I think even Julie doesn't quite know how to take me yet and we all know the impression I made on the other girls in this town," I chuckled to myself as I took a gulp of beer.

"I'm not so easy to judge. You seem alright I guess," he smirked when I frowned at him. "And you gave me a chance, what kind of person would I be if I didn't do the same?"

"A normal Dillon teenager," I muttered and leant back in the chair. "Not that I really care. I've never been a people person and I've never had girlfriends. I was always the girl running around kicking the footy with the boys, getting dirty and the girls really didn't like that. It only got worse as I got older." I stopped, biting my lip to stop from talking any more. I couldn't believe I was being so honest with a stranger, I wasn't this honest with people I'd known for years back home.

"Well, most people here are quick to judge. The girls especially," he remarked and shook his head. "Lyla especially."  
"Yeah you picked a real winner there."  
"Well after the other night it's over," he licked his lips lightly. "She didn't realise how personally I'd take that orphan remark."  
"Why?"

"My parents both took off, I've been alone with Billy for the almost 7 years."  
"Wow, that sucks," I felt bad for him but didn't want to give him that horrid sympathy that people had given me. "Well, we're the greatest damned rejects there ever was," I smiled and raised my can.

We'd been lazing around for a while and I sat up and looked at him mischievously. I rifled through the esky and found a bottle of tequila. Lucky me.

"Got a quarter?" I looked up at Riggins through my hair.  
"Seriously?"  
"Come on, tequila quarters," I smirked. "I love tequila."

"I'll make you regret it."  
"Doubt it," I teased.

Moving one of the chairs upside down so we had a make shift table, I took out two plastic cups that were next to my chair and placed them carefully in front of us, hoping the wind wouldn't blow them over.

"You ready to take on the master?"  
"Oh the master?" he laughed. "We'll see about that."

"I'll let you have a beer chaser if you want," I stuck my tongue between my teeth cheekily at him as I bounced the first quarter, landing it perfectly in the middle of his cup. "Drink up my friend."

After five rounds of playing perfectly, we were both starting to feel the effects.

"Ok, I give up," he finally admitted defeat and I'm glad he did, my head was starting to spin.

"Told you I was good," I laughed. "How about we get out of here, I'm getting chilly."

"Sounds good to me," he stood up grabbing the esky quickly. "How about we get some food?"

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaimed, a little too excited, but I was starving. Alcohol only made me more hungry.

"Ok, settle down there," he teased.

We drove to the diner where a lot of the players and cheerleaders hung out after school. It was barely 5.30, so I knew there would be people there, I just hoped I could avoid them. When we drove into the crowded car park, I immediately recognised a group of rally girls standing outside. Great. I huffed heavily and got out of the car.

"Riggins," I slightly whispered. "Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?"  
"Nope, everyone's staring."  
"Damn," I frowned. "Thought I was just being paranoid."  
"Who cares," he shrugged and held the door open for me. "Grab a booth and I'll get the food."  
"Okie dokie," I quipped and embarrassed myself, as I walked to the farthest booth, in the corner away from most people from school. Of course, that didn't stop them all from staring.

A smile grew across my face as I saw Riggins leaning against the counter as he waited for our food. He had two girls next to him, hanging off him like love sick puppies. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. The girls in this town really loved him, it was amusing to an outsider. I watched as he said something to the blonde girl, who turned and looked in my direction with a sour expression. The two of them quickly walked away, leaving Riggins smirking to himself. I was a chick repellent apparently.

"Is there any girl here you don't have under your thumb?" I asked Riggins with a laugh as I stuffed a few chips in my mouth.

"I'm sure there's a few," he shrugged casually, "but I haven't found them yet."

Shaking my head, I laughed and leaned back comfortably in the booth, bending my knees up.

"I thought all Aussie chicks were supposed to be really tanned."

I gasped in fake offense, "shut up!" I threw a chip at him. "I love being pale, it's not my fault I don't tan. Anyway, some of us don't like the fake bimbo look Riggins," I emphasised his name with a smirk.

"Low blow."

"Well, all the girls I've seen you with since I got here look the same! It must get quite boring for you."  
"Sex it never boring," he chuckled.

"That's true," I responded with a laugh. Looking down at my basket, I realised I'd finished my chips. Pouting lightly, I looked at Riggins' almost empty plate and stole a chip from it with a snicker. "That was the best food I've ever had."

I watched as Riggins' right cheek dimpled slightly and he laughed, "sounds like you enjoyed it."  
"Unbelievably," I rolled my eyes and yawned. "I'm exhausted. Drinking and doing nothing is tiring."  
"Let's get you home then, you can't fall asleep here."

As we walked to his car, Riggins paused suddenly. Looking up, I saw Lyla standing against his car, right outside the passenger door. Great. I breathed in deeply and told myself to be calm as I slowly approached with Riggins.

"Lyla," Riggins spoke quietly.

"Save it Tim, I came to speak to your new girlfriend," she spat and stepped towards me.

"Excuse me?" I was already defensive.

"You may think you have people fooled, but I know what you're really like," she sneered in my face. "You're just another home wrecker."  
"You're going to call me a home wrecker? At least I'm innocent, I know all about you and Riggins," that seemed to shut her up. Finally.

"You better watch your back," she stepped forward once more and her face was maybe an inch away from mine. She was way too close for comfort, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm terrified," I scoffed with sarcasm.

Then she moved her hand up and pushed me, "I mean it."

"Lyla," Tim moved to stand next to us.

"What? Come to protect your girlfriend."

Her immaturity astounded me. "Just leave Lyla," I warned her.

"Or what?" she got in my face again and pushed me.

That set me off. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her, slamming her into the truck, then leaned in with grit teeth. "If you ever touch me again, I'll break your fucking arm."

Spinning around, I started to walk off. The rage built up in my chest, heating me up incredibly. I wanted to rip her throat out, to kick her onto the ground, to wipe that smug grin off her irritating face. I'd never felt so hostile towards one person before, it was scary. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. Luckily, it was Riggins.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, with a concerned expression.  
"I'm walking home. I need to get rid of this anger."

Apparently I had sobered up from the anger, because my head was no longer spinning and I was walking in a perfect straight line.

"Get in the truck."  
"No," I responded stubbornly and turned to keep walking but he stepped in front of me.

"You're not the only one to ever lose your cool now get in the truck."

Without responding, I turned and walked back to the truck. I didn't want to say anything just in case I snapped at him as well.

After an awkward, silent drive home, Riggins stopped in the driveway but didn't get out. I looked up at him as he ran his fingers through his hair and pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I have a horrid temper, I always have," I looked down and clasped my hands in my lap.

"It's fine. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Ok."  
"I'll see you later," I said quietly and slipped out of the car without waiting for a reply.

I stalked across the grass and up the driveway, my heart still beating faster than usual. I opened the door loudly and found Kale lazing on the couch watching the Panthers' game from Friday night.

"Hi," I mumbled walking in.

"Hey, how are ya?"  
"Not good," I sat on the edge of the couch opposite him.

"What happened?"  
"I had a fight with Lyla Garritty. I nearly punched her in the face."  
"Scarlett," he said sternly and sat up on the couch.

"I know," I sighed and felt the unfamiliar burning sensation behind my nose. "I'm not coping Kale. I've only met two decent people in this town that treat me like a normal person! Everyone else is either scared of me or thinks I'm a whore!"

"I know it's hard, but we'll get through it. Surely there's people at school who haven't judged you."  
"Yeah, Julie Taylor who likes just about everyone and Riggins, but that's just because we're exactly the same! And because I'm hanging out with him, all the girls think I'm a whore."  
"And the guys?"  
"They're fine, they've all been really good actually."  
"There you go then," he leaned forward and slapped my knee. "It's going to be just like at home, you'll be friends with the guys and not the girls. It's typical you Scarlett."  
"Back home people didn't think I was a whore. And they didn't make jokes about my family."  
"Who did that?"  
"Lyla last week, called me an orphan," the anger was rising again. "Apparently it was hilarious."

"Bet that didn't go down well with Riggins."  
"It didn't," I nodded.

"Scarlett, you're going to find it difficult adjusting, but that's why I'm here to help make it easier for you. I probably shouldn't suggest this, but maybe you should just hang around with the guys. They're a good group of kids, they're obviously not going to judge you and who gives a shit what the girls think? You normally wouldn't!"  
"I know."

"You've gone soft on us," he hit me lightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're an ass," I laughed. "I'm trying to be angry here!"  
"That's why I'm here, to cheer you up."

"Thanks cuz," I smiled as I looked at his always friendly face.


	5. Chapter 5

After school the next day, I made my way across the school towards the playing field, to wait until Kale was finished practice. I couldn't be bothered walking home today. I got there before the players, as usual, but found Kale standing alone near the gear.

"Hey cuz," I greeted him oddly cheerfully.

"Oh hey," he turned around with a smile. "Listen, I know you're having a bit of trouble with things, so I thought to keep you out of trouble and give you something to do, you could help us out at practices."  
"You've got to be kidding," I scoffed folding my arms.

"Well, you'll get back into football, be one of the boys again. It's either this or you get into trouble again and get a suspension. You'll be so busy you won't have time to be angry or get into mischief."

Though I wasn't going to admit it to him, he had a point. I did really miss coaching and being one of the guys. Maybe it would be a good thing to help out.

"I've already spoken to Eric and he said you can start today if you like. Unload the equipment, do the uniforms, stuff like that."  
"Oh yay, I get to be a laundry wench," I smiled sarcastically. "Ok, I'll do it."  
"Excellent, you can start by putting your stuff in my office and bringing out some witches hats, we're doing time trials today."  
"Ok," I grabbed the keys to the sports shed off him and started trudging to the office.

Walking out with a bunch of witches hats, I saw the players were already on the field warming up. Cringing internally, I waited for the remarks I was sure to get. I stood behind Kale, waiting to be told what to do once they were finished. Coach Taylor turned around and smiled quickly at me.

"You must be Scarlett."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you coach," I stuck out my hand, which he shook with a strong manly handshake. I looked at him, he was hot. Great, now I had a crush on the coach, I thought to myself with a laugh.

"Ok, we're doing time trials today, take this," he handed me a watch, "go with Kale and write down the times."

"Ok," I nodded quickly and followed Kale.

I heard Coach Taylor addressing the players as I made my way across the field with Kale, picking up the witches hats on the way.

Once we'd set up, I stood with the clip board for times in one hand, stop watch in the other and pen on my ear. It felt weird, I hadn't done this for about six months since the last Australian school football season. I'd had experience with both Aussie Rules football and American, I had to admit Aussie Rules was much easier to learn.

"We all ready?" One of the other coaches called out to me and I stuck my thumb up positively.

The first player ran through, who I didn't recognise. He seemed very pleased with himself and winked as he walked passed. Making a face of disgust and humour, I wrote down his time and ignored him. The next few players ignored that I was even standing there, which is exactly what I wanted; to be treated just like the others. Riggins as the next guy to came through, puffing slightly as he stopped next to me after his run.

"How'd I do?"

"12.03," I responded slightly impressed, for his size that was a great score.

"Nice," he pat my arm and walked back to the start.

I hadn't seen Riggins all day and was worried that things might be weird after last night, after all, I did push his girlfriend. Most guys would think I'm a complete freak bitch and ignore me. Apparently Riggins wasn't most guys.

After we finished trials, I walked back to the bleachers, collecting cones on the way and walking around the field so I didn't interrupt any practice.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Kale asked.

"No, it was fun actually," I smirked.

"You want to take those back to the shed, then come sit back and watch?"  
"Ok," I nodded and turned promptly, taking the equipment back to the shed.

I sat on the bleachers where I found a couple of cheerleaders standing around watching practice.

"Ow, my neck really hurts, I think I have whiplash," I heard Lyla's voice whinge loudly.

'Keep it up and I'll really give you something to complain about,' I wanted to scream at her, but I ignored her completely, blocking out the sound of her horrid voice.

After practice, I waited around the car park for Kale, once we had finished packing everything away. Training wasn't that bad, of course it wasn't the most riveting thing I'd done, but it did help distract me for a while. I waited leant against Kale's truck, arms crossed over my chest, as I chewed my lip absent minded.

"Hey Aussie," Riggins stood in front of me suddenly.

"Hey Riggins," I smiled.

"So, how come you're helping us at training?"

"Kale thinks it will help keep me out of trouble."

"Sure," he nodded.

"Why are you talking to me? After last night, I kinda assumed," I trailed off, leaving him to finish the thought himself.

"Like I said, you're not the only one to lose your cool," he shrugged. He greeted Kale, who approached slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Yeah, see ya," I waved my hand lightly and turned to greet Kale.

"Not so bad was it?" he smirked. I knew he would be proud of himself for thinking up the idea.

Thursday's training session was underway, I was helping Kale again. Basically, I was there to watch and make sure the guys were doing all their moves correctly, holding their heads up etc. Boring busy work. I noticed one of the sophomores in the offense performed a block with his head buried into his chest, protecting his face. He really had no idea.

"Kale," I called out. "Number 80's tucking his chin under."  
"80!" he called out in an intimidating voice. Pulling the kid to the side, he obviously explained what holding your head down can do because it scared the crap out of him.

The kid also gave me a dirty look as he walked back to his position. I just smirked in response.

"I made a fan," I laughed sarcastically at Kale.

"He doesn't listen anyway, he'll probably do it again."

"Shouldn't be on the team if she's that futile," I scoffed.

"Mmhmm," was Kale's response, a hint that he was concentrating.

I scanned my eyes over the field and my eyes came to rest on #33. I eyed him off and noticed the hair hanging out the back of the helmet and shook my head. I was eyeing off Riggins, not surprising but still oddly disturbing. The last thing I needed was to get a crush on my only friend in this town. I couldn't help but stare as he ran a play, barging guys out of the way with ease.

Friday night, the guys had another win and wanted to celebrate. Riggins had driven me to Charlie's house where the party was being held. He was lucky his parents left the house to him all night. We pulled up in the driveway, which was already completely full, there were cars strewn across the front yard.

"That's a shitload of cars," I gasped with a laugh.

"Everything's bigger in Texas, that includes parties," Riggins grinned as he got out of the car.

Shaking my head, I walked with him to find most of the players already half cut.

"Starting early boys," I laughed as I sat down next to Ronnie, one of the players I'd become decent friends with.

"Beer?" he held up a bottle to me.

"Why thank you," I grinned, in an oddly cheerful mood. "You guys played a great game tonight."

"Scarlett I'm actually a bit sore, could you give me a rubdown?" One of the guys called out from across the table.  
"HA!" I scoffed.

"Yeah, the only one she's rubbing down is Riggins," someone laughed.

Shocked, I gasped and choked on my beer, which instantly burned the back of my throat. I coughed and looked at Ronnie.

"Man, you gotta learn to shut your mouth!"

"Oh, fuck me that hurt," I cringed leaning forward. Apparently because I was friends with Riggins, meant that we were sleeping together already. Great.

Standing up, I made my way towards the house, finding that large kitchen easily. I picked up a clean glass and gulped down some water, soothing the burning in my mouth instantly. I let out a sigh as I put the glass down and looked up to see Riggins standing in front of me, two girls hanging off either arm already.

"What happened to you?"

"Someone asked for a rub down," I smirked. "Subsequently, I choked on my beer."

"Nice," he shook his head with a smile.

Without saying another word, I wandered back to the group, sitting in the same seat next to Ronnie and JD. I walked in on a conversation about who has the best boobs out of cheerleaders and rally girls. I just rolled my eyes, leaned back and listened with feigned interest. After about ten minutes of the conversation, I'd finished two beers.

"Shots?" someone called out and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

Oh god, it was going to be another messy night for me. I watched as the guys poured shots for themselves and Ronnie looked at me.

"You're not even going to ask right?" I smirked and grabbed one of the shot glasses.

"Beer and tequila," he laughed. "The perfect girl Scarlett."

"What are we shooting to?"  
"To football!" I called out and received the response I expected as everyone downed their shots.

I licked my lips, lapping up the bitter taste of tequila mixed with lemon, also licking my finger from where some had spilt out of the glass.

"Wow, you want another one girl?" Charlie asked from opposite me.

"Ok," I smiled, placing my glass back on the table.

"Seriously?"  
"She can handle it," Riggins voice piped up behind me and he rested his hand on my shoulder as he leaned over grabbing the last spare shot. "Trust me."

This time, only four of us did a second shot, Charlie, Ronnie, Riggins and myself.

"To sex," Riggins laughed from behind me.

"To sex," we repeated and downed the shots.

My entire body felt warm after that second shot, a wonderful feeling of fullness and comfort closely followed.

I had spent most of the night so far with Riggins and Ronnie, just talking all sorts of random stuff from girls to cars and now the ocean.

"So because I'm Australian I should be tall, thin, blonde and tanned?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, yes!" one of the guys exclaimed from across the table.

"You're all assholes," I laughed. "I did used to spend every other day at the beach, but I don't tan."

"Oh, so all your friends were tall, thin, blonde and tanned then?"

"Well the guys were all hot and tanned, but I don't have any girlfriends," I replied honestly and that seemed to shock some, while others like Riggins didn't react.

"That explains a lot about you Scarlett," Ronnie hit my shoulder lightly.

"Oh yeah," I laughed widening my eyes momentarily. It really did explain a lot, hopefully now the people of Dillon would understand why I was the way I was.

"So you always liked football?" a guy who's name I couldn't remember asked.

"Thanks to my Dad I didn't really have a choice," I smirked. "I've always loved sports, always active as a kid, but football was just top priority. Both Aussie and American codes, I've always loved them. Nothing beats watching grown men beat the shit out of each other right?"

I didn't listen to the responses I got, I had just upset myself. Excusing myself quickly, I slipped out of the seat and made my way out the front. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry at a time like this. I stopped when I reached the large front yard and crossed my arms over my chest.

Exhaling loudly, I managed to calm myself down and turn to see Riggins approaching slowly. I had to keep a brave face, I told myself as he reached me.

"Hey," I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Just talking about my Dad so soon," I choked up a bit but quickly composed myself.

"Yeah," he looked down

Shaking my head, I looked back up at him with a smile and hit him lightly, "back to the party Riggins."

"Aussie," he grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me back.

"What?"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Riggins," I stepped in towards him. "I'm fine. Let's go."

I pulled him back towards the party. I was going to put on a brave face.

A couple of hours later, feeling extremely inebriated, I was playing a game of 'I Never' with a group of guys.

"Ok, ok, ok," a guy who's name I kept forgetting held up his drink. "I've never had a three-way."

I few of the guys drank and I looked around, with a smirk on my face, anticipating their reactions. I took a big gulp of my drink and, sure enough, the roar of disbelief started.

"Ohhh," I heard someone cheer, then hands on my knees slapping them lightly.

"That's gonna be in my dreams tonight," another guy laughed.

"Eww," I said with a laugh. "Ok, another one."  
"I've never had sex in the back of a car."

Almost everyone in the group drank. As the guys joked between themselves, I looked over to Riggins who was standing against a wall with two girls hanging off him. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw the look on his face, he was in his element.

"So Scarlett," Ronnie leaned in towards me, a little too close for my comfort. "Any guys you've got your eye on here?"

"Sorry Ronnie," I slapped his arm. "Not you."  
"I didn't mean me," he scoffed. "I meant, I've seen the way you look at Riggins."  
"He's just a mate," I rolled my eyes. "We're exactly the same, it'd be like dating myself."

The rest of the night was a complete blur. Completely intoxicated, I staggered to my front door, apparently Riggins had driven me home and helped me in the front door without me realising it. He moved his arm from around my waist, seating me on my bed softly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I slurred and lay back on the bed. "Thanks for tonight Riggins."  
"You're welcome."  
I closed my eyes and passed out without hearing anything more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Vicodin, my friend," I murmured as I popped two of the large white pills into my mouth, swallowing them easily with a sip of water. Grabbing my bag lightly, I made my way to the lounge room, where Kale was going through his usual daily routine.

"Morning cuz," I chirped with a smile.

"Morning kid, how you feeling?"  
"Fine, small headache but it's nothing," I winked.

"So hangover gone then?" he teased as he poured me a coffee.

"Thanks," I took the mug off him and sipped at it quickly. "So, I assume I'm helping with training again after school?"

"You assume right."

"Ok," I spread some butter and vegemite onto a slice of bread and left the kitchen. "I'll see you there."

"Where are you going?"  
"Getting a lift with Riggins," I called out, my mouth half full.

"See ya kid."  
"Bye."

I made my way across the neighbour's lawn and banged on the door of the Riggins house loudly. In the back of my mind I was expecting him to be asleep, but he answered the door almost instantly. Wearily he squinted into the sun and looked at me puzzled.

"Morning Riggins," I smiled.

"Aussie, what are you doing here?"  
"You're taking me to school."  
"Right then," he cleared his throat, "come in."

I followed him inside, leaning against a bar stool in front of the kitchen counter.  
"You want anything to eat?" he asked from the stove.

"No, thanks I'm good."

"You're in better spirits than last time I saw you," he smirked as he spread scrambled eggs onto his plate that made my mouth water.

"Well, the last time I saw you I passed out on a bed," I laughed. "Now the hangover's gone and it's time to start a new week."  
"Very positive," he nodded as he sat down next to me.

I shrugged with a smirk in response as I watched him eat. He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye as if he was uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"  
Shaking my head I laughed and reached my thumb and forefinger to his plate, picking up a small piece of egg and threw it into my mouth with a grin. "Better?"  
"Much," he smirked.

I jiggled my leg on the edge of the bar stool, the Vicodin had already kicked in and I was feeling fantastic.

"All right," Riggins stood up placing his plate in the sink roughly. "Let's go."

"So did I do anything particularly embarrassing Friday night? I don't remember a few hours in there."  
"No, you actually have a lot of fans," he smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a hit with the guys," I mocked myself as we pulled up in the school car park.

"I have to go do something but we'll see you at lunch right?" Riggins asked as we both hopped out of the car quickly.

"Yeah sure," I smiled happily as he headed off with a nod.

I made my way to my first class, Ronnie at my side, he had proven to be a decent guy. We sat down in the back of history class and started chatting mindlessly, as did other students.

"So, we're having a thing down at the lake this weekend, you have to come," he said as he leaned casually back in his chair, twirling his pen in his fingers.

"The lake? Sure? As long as I have somewhere to pass out I'll be happy," I chuckled.

"I can't believe you can drink as much as you do."  
"I tried to warn you guys, I'm a tank," I smirked. "It's what happens when all your friends are guys. I can drink and eat and work out just about as much as any guy."  
"I'll have to test that out," he teased.

"Bring it."

"So, you helping us at training tonight?"  
"Apparently it's my regular gig," I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Keep me out of trouble and all that. And I'm used to it, so it'll be fun, beats sitting at home dying of boredom."  
"That's the truth."

Ronnie leaned back and smiled and friendly grin as the teacher walked in abruptly, in an apparent bad mood.

"Watch out," I snickered in a whisper to Ronnie. "PMS alert."  
"Zing," he expressed with a laugh.

"Settle down class," the teacher snapped and everyone leaned back into a comfortable position immediately.

At the lunch bell, I made my way to the cafeteria with Ronnie, heading to the table in the centre, the typical popular kids table, or in this case, the footballers' table. I sat between Ronnie and Riggins comfortably and sipped at my drink quickly as the rest of the players sat around us.

"Hey Scarlett," Charlie greeted me with a grin.

"Hey guys," I greeted them all collectively as they sat down.

"So, how'd you pull up after Friday?"  
"Shit," I retorted honestly. "I haven't had a hangover like that in months."

My response was greeted by laughter from most of the guys.

"Not surprised, by the amount you downed."  
"Come on guys, she's a tank," Ronnie teased.

"Great, that's gonna stick isn't it?" I asked rolling my eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Damn straight."  
"You guys suck," I fake pouted with a laugh. "Hey at least I didn't throw up, Charlie!" I looked at him with a laugh.

His response was to collapse his head on the table and flip me off.

"Apparently it hasn't worn off yet," I chuckled with Riggins.

For the first time, I felt relaxed and comfortable in this school. I had made a decent group of guy friends who were just like the ones at home, they were great honest guys who didn't take any crap, even though they gave it. I was actually happy. Glancing at my watch quickly, I realised there was 5 minutes left of lunch. Grabbing my bag, I stood up quickly.  
"I'll see you guys at practice," I walked off listening to the resounding 'see ya' I got in reply.

Rushing through the halls, I made my way to the coach's offices and knocked on Kale's door quickly.

"Yeah," he called out.

Opening the door, I saw him talking with Coach Taylor, both of them seemingly casual for once.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I stammered slightly.

"No, come in," Coach Taylor gestured for me to enter.

"I just wanted to say thanks for this whole helping out on the team thing, to both of you," I glanced between my cousin and Coach. "I've actually made some decent friends, they're good guys and it's nice being part of something again."  
"You're very welcome," Coach Taylor responded quickly. "That's why I suggested it."  
"You suggested it?"  
"Well yes, Kale here was mentioning that you coached at your home and being who your father and uncle are, you no doubt have a great eye for these things."

Wow, thanks Coach," I gushed, I couldn't help but feel slightly flattered that he had considered me to help out.

The bell rang loudly throughout the ceilings.

"You better get going kid," Kale winked at me from behind his desk.

"Yeah. Ok thanks both of you, I'll see you at practice," I smiled and waved before exiting the room. I had actually just acted like a little schoolgirl for the first time in my life. How embarrassing.

After class, I got up and left the class following Riggins. We walked mainly in silence towards the locker rooms, neither of us obviously having anything particularly interesting to say.

"Hey, what are you doing after practice?"  
"Don't know," I shrugged. "Might go for a run, apart from that nothing."  
"How about after your run, you come out with a few of us guys for dinner. It's this whole recovery thing we do on Mondays."  
"You all go out for a dinner date together?" I teased.

"Exactly," he responded sarcastically.

"Ok, I'm in. It's gonna be so romantic," I falsely gushed and received a small push from him.

"You're such a smartass," he laughed.

"I know," I cheered happily as we started to split up going separate ways. "See you out there mate," I grinned at him as he walked to the locker rooms.

"Hey kid," Kale greeted me as I approached the field.

"Hey cuz," I waved slightly, dropping my bag on the ground near the bleachers. "What am I doing today?"  
"I figure you can stick with me for now, help me out with my offensive drills and stuff."  
"Oh yay I get to sit back and watch you work," I retorted with intense sarcasm.

"Better than being at home right?"  
"Right," I returned his smile. "Hey Kale," I spoke up suddenly nervous. "I meant what I said before, I am really thankful that you and Coach are letting me do this. After leaving home I didn't think I'd have anything to do with football again, but it's nice. It's like being home," I shrugged lightly with a small smile pressed across my lips.

"As Coach Taylor said, you're very welcome," he pat me on the arm lightly. "You know what you're talking about and, considering you helped out your Dad all the time, it's only fair we use that brain of yours."

I watched my cousin's face crease slightly as he laughed. He was always kind, always so sweet, he really was the best cousin I could ask for, but when it came to coaching he was a bit of a hardass. Unlike me, I was a hardass all of the time and I knew it.

I waited as Coach Taylor addressed the squad with positive and negative thoughts on Friday night's win. My eyes glanced around the crowd of players, some of whom looked so young they didn't suit playing football, then others like Riggins looked too mature to be playing high school football. I found myself staring at Riggins for a little too long and had to forcefully change my gaze. I understood why the girls in school flocked around him like seagulls with food, he was absolutely stunning. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I walked around the other side of the coaches, standing on the outer edge of the group, glancing casually around the field. My eyes glanced across a group of cheerleaders and other girls who were hanging around to watch practice. Cringing internally when I saw Lyla's face, I turned back around, letting my arms fall loosely at my side.

"Scarlett," Kale called me over.

"What's up coach?" I asked with a smirk as I stood at his side.

"Come on, you get to take some notes for practice."

'Yay,' I thought sarcastically to myself as I walked across the field with him.

After half an hour of note taking and watching the guys train, I had started to zone out, when I heard someone call 'heads up'. Looking up immediately, I saw a ball flying towards my head. Dropping the clipboard in my hands, I reached up and caught the ball in front of my head. I looked around to see who threw or kicked the ball and saw Charlie standing on the other side of the field with his hand up.

"My bad!" he called out.

"You missed!" I replied and threw the ball towards him, landing with a perfect mark in his chest. Bending down with a smile, I picked up my clipboard once more and turned to Kale who had a slightly stunned look on his face.

"What?"

"Nice throw," he smirked.

I looked at a few of the players and saw them all staring.

"Hey McCoy you've got competition!" someone called out receiving laughter from the offensive players.

Embarrassed, I turned away and pretended to write on my notepad, when Coach Taylor appeared in front of me.

"Hey Coach," I smiled nervously.

"You throw that ball to Charlie?"  
I nodded.

"You've got a good arm," he pat my shoulder lightly.  
"Thanks Coach," I couldn't help but smile.

"Listen, Riggins could use some help with his receival skills, would you mind helping him out?"  
I hesitated, not knowing how to reply without sounding like an idiot.

"I think he'd take help from you more than anyone else right now."  
"Yeah, sure, definitely," I spat out. "Thanks Coach."

"All right then," he smiled at me before walking away yelling at the players.

I'd been given my first job by Coach Taylor and I couldn't help but feel very flattered. He had a reputation of being a very tough coach, but also a sweet, caring guy willing to give anyone a chance. That was proving to be right about now.

I stayed back after practice, waiting for Kale, saying bye to all the players as they left. Riggins walked through the double doors looking defeated, his head hanging low, hair covering his face. He'd had a rough training, I knew that, but it looked like more bothering him.

"Hey Riggins," I called out, crossing my arms as I leaned against the fence. He looked up at me through his hair and I had never seen anyone so smouldering in my life. Shaking that thought as he walked over, I plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey Scarlett," he said quietly. I must have looked shocked at the name he called me because he apologised immediately.

"No, it's fine you've just never actually called me by my name. I was starting to think you didn't like me Riggins," I teased with a small laugh. "What's wrong? You look very defeated."  
"That's because I am," he replied honestly, leaning against the pole next to me. "I like being full back, I don't want to be running back, I'm terrible at it."

"Well, they kind of need you at running back, you're the only one who can handle it."

He just sighed in reply, pushing his hair off his face, pursing his lips in thought. "I'll see you later," he pushed off the pole.

"If you want, I could give you a hand with receivals?"

"Oh yeah?" he looked at me with a small frown. "And how are you going to help?"

"Well, I have coached before," I placed my hands on my hips defensively. "Because, haven't you heard? I have an arm that would give JD McCoy a run for his money," I added with a grin.

"That's true," he cracked a smile.

"So, pick me up at 7 and we'll come down. You're good you just need practice."

"Sure," he started to walk off then turned around, eyebrows raised. "You're going to make me regret this aren't you?"

"Riggins, I'm going to make you wish you'd never met me," I smiled as he lifted his hand lightly in a farewell gesture.

"Hey," Kale's voice appeared to my left.

"Hey cuz," I pushed back from the fence, meeting him."  
"So, Riggins hey?"  
"No," I rolled my eyes, "not like that. I'm helping him with receivals this week."  
"Oh really?" he teased. "You're probably the only person he'd listen to about it. That's one stubborn guy."

I climbed into the truck as Kale started the engine.

"So I hear you have a new nickname."

"Besides Aussie?"  
"Yeah..." he paused and laughed. "The Tank."  
"Ooohhh god!" I exclaimed hitting my hand on my forehead. "They were so surprised I drank as much as they did and was still able to walk a straight line and I get that!"

"I knew it would happen," he laughed, hitting me lightly.  
"I tried to warn them, but they wouldn't listen."

"So, how's things going in school?"  
"Good, thanks Dad," I mocked him. "Nah it's ok."

"And friends?"  
"Apart from the footy guys? I guess Julie Taylor and Tyra Collette would count as friends."

"Scarlett," he used that specific tone and I breathed deeply expecting what was coming next. "I know that you prefer the company of guys, you always have and back home it was fine, but people in Texas are different. People start talking and start rumours with no basis of fact. They don't care."

"Yeah, Lyla Garritty's already started that," I scoffed.

"Point is, you shouldn't just be seen hanging around with the football guys. Make sure you have some girlfriends too."  
"As far as I can tell there's only two decent girls in this town and I think they only speak to me because they feel obliged to."

"I'm just letting you know. I know you don't care what people think, but it might be too much in this town."  
"Ok. Thanks," I replied quietly as we continued to drive in silence. He was completely right. I knew how people could be, especially in a different culture. It was something I'd have to get used to quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a knock on the door right on 7 o'clock. Apparently Riggins was on time. Opening the door, I walked out in front of him all ready to go.

"Perfectly on time Riggins," I remarked.

"Always," he looked me up and down. "Are you going to wear that?"  
"What? These are my workout clothes," I looked down at my sports hoodie, shorts and sneakers.

"Ok then," he shrugged and walked down the stairs in front of me.

"I'm not going to be the one falling on the ground anyway," I smirked.

"We'll see."

Hopping in the car, I wound down the window so the beautiful slightly warm air could whirl throughout the cab.

"Sorry I made you bail on your dinner date with the guys," I teased again.

"I'm sure they'll survive. I told them I had to hang out with the coach from hell anyway, they don't want to get in your way," he retorted.

"Your fun to hassle Riggins, you always give shit back."  
"I give it as good as I get it," he smiled.

"Ok," I called out to him. "It's going left, run at full pace to get to it. Don't slow down," I ordered him from across the field.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted with a smirk.

Throwing the ball in front of him, I watched as he ran full pace before turning his head, when he slowed down. "Don't slow down!" I yelled, but he ignored me, slowing down and fumbled the ball.

"Ugh," I groaned to myself, pushing my head in my hands. "Dammit Riggins," I jogged over to him slowly. "When I say don't slow down, I mean don't slow down."  
"I'm not good at this, I didn't ask for this you know," he snapped.

"Don't get snippy at me," I growled. "You can do this, you have the speed, you have the co-ordination, you just lack in confidence." I took the ball off him and stood very close to make my point. "If you slow down this time we're running 5 laps together."

"What?"  
"You heard me. Don't slow down and you won't fumble it." I started stepping backwards while talking to him. "I'll do it short for you. Don't concentrate too hard, just let your legs continue a steady pace, turn your head and shoulders, not your hips until the last minute if you absolutely have to. In a game if you slow down you're going to the ground."

He muttered something under his breath as I turned around.

"Ready?" I didn't wait for an answer. Throwing the ball, I watched his every move, he ran at a good steady pace, not quite his full pace. As the ball dropped out of the sky, he kept his pace up, turning his head as he watched it and slowed down so slightly that most people wouldn't notice. Sure enough, he fumbled, only slightly but still, it was a fumble.

He swore at himself angrily and turned to start walking towards me. He approached me, his head down, hair over his face. He looked completely defeated and angry.

"Come on Riggins," I tapped his arm. "Let's do some laps."  
"You're serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hell yes I'm serious. I'm a woman of my word," I raised my left eyebrow with a smirk. "It'll go quick."

He just stood staring at me.

"Come on, I missed out on my evening run because of you, let's go 33," I said with authority in my voice.

"Oohh coach I like that," he laughed and started jogging next to me.

Four and a half laps to go and Riggins was about twice more out of breath than I was. He was fit, I knew that, but I had the feeling he wasn't used to jogging like I was.

"Not used to running Riggins?"

He just glared at me. His red cheeks were adorable to me, for some reason. "Ok, walk it off," I said and slowed my pace to a walk.

"How are you not puffing?" he scowled at me.

"I run a lot. Every day."  
"I don't know how you can stand it."  
"I find it therapeutic. Plus when you're coaching kids you can't exactly be unfit, they run circles around you," I chuckled as I thought of the kids in the team I had at home.

"I like running with you Aussie, you're fun to watch," he grinned as his eyes drifted towards my chest.

"Oh you're a dirty bastard," I pushed him and laughed loudly. "Ok, how about one more then we can go."  
"What? I'm stuffed."  
"Exactly," I nodded and turned away from him. "I guarantee you will get this one perfectly."

"And if I don't?"  
"More laps." That would get him to perfect it, knowing how much he hated running.

I threw the ball only a few yards, but it was hard and fast. He didn't have much time to react, running instantly, I could see he was too tired to concentrate too hard. Turning slightly he caught the ball perfectly on his chest.

"Told ya," I beamed as he jogged towards me slowly. He actually had a small smile on his face. "Don't concentrate so hard and you'll do it fine."

"You know what you're doing don't you?"

"Pfft," I scoffed. "You know who my father is right? I have to know my stuff." I laughed and started to walk to the car. "Let's get some food, I'm starving."

I pulled my sweater off, the air cooling my bare arms instantly and I sighed in relief.

I walked into the diner, leaving a buggered Riggins to wait in his truck. As I stood in line waiting to order, I heard snarky remarks coming from some girls behind me. I was sure they were aimed at me, but I didn't care. I was too hungry to think of a good comeback. All I could think of was food, sad as it sounded.

"Hey," I smiled at the friendly cashier, who I recognised from school vaguely.

"Hi Scarlett how are you?"  
"Good thanks mate, how are you?"

"Great thanks," she seemed shocked that I actually asked how she was. "Can I get two cheeseburgers, two large fries and a Dr Pepper please?"

"Hey Scarlett," I heard a familiar voice to my left. Handing the cashier the money I turned with a smile to greet Ronnie.  
"Hey, how are ya?"  
"Good. Where have you been?" he looked at my clothes.

"I was just training with Riggins. I made him run," I pulled a face and Ronnie laughed.

"Bet he loved that."  
"Oh yeah," I rolled my eyes. "That's why I'm buying him a burger, so he doesn't completely hate me."

Randomly, the cashier's name popped into my head. Bonnie.

"Oh well, you guys better join us for dinner next week. We had no one to embarrass or make fun of tonight."  
"Wow I feel so loved," I retorted sarcastically.

"Here you go Scarlett," Bonnie smiled kindly.

"Thanks Bonnie," I returned her smile. "See you later."

I turned and walked away with Ronnie, who was apparently leaving.

"I think you just made that girl's day," he smirked as we approached Riggins' truck.

"What?" I scoffed.

"She's one of the most unpopular people in school for some reason. You knowing her name but brightened her existence."

"Ugh, I hate the whole popularity thing," I groaned. "There's none of that in Australia. Almost everyone got along really well in my class, it was great."  
"Welcome to America," he grinned.

The boys exchanged a few smart remarks to each other as I climbed in the car and began eating my chips quickly, without waiting. I stole a few from Riggins' packet as well just because I could.

"See ya tomorrow," Ronnie waved from outside the car at me and I returned his grin.

"Hungry Aussie?"  
"Like you wouldn't believe," I gushed. "Hurry up and get us home or I'll eat yours as well," I joked.

Sitting back on the couch casually, I threw my burger wrapper at Riggins who was gawking at half naked women on the TV. He looked at me slightly shocked.

"That belongs in the bin thanks maid," I chuckled at his unamused expression as he actually got up and put everything in the bin. From the looks of it, their house hadn't been cleaned properly in months. It was really quite gross, but I didn't care, it was a house that belonged to two young guys, what else was to be expected?

"So, you feel better?"

"After that run yeah," he replied sarcastically. "I hate running."  
"You're so negative," I rolled my eyes. "My plan worked didn't it? Get you tired so you don't concentrate so hard and you got it first throw back."

"That's true," he mumbled. Stubborn bastard. He made his way back to the couch, sitting next to me, sprawling his legs out on the small coffee table in front of him, while I sat turned sideways slightly facing him.

"So, did your Dad teach you how to play football?"  
"Of course. Being the only child, I didn't have the choice but learn football and most other sports. Of course, I loved every minute of it." I felt a slight twinge as I spoke about my Dad, something I hadn't done a lot of since the accident.

"So you two were really close then?"  
"Always," I said, the twinge growing stronger. "I idolise my Dad, he just stood for everything that I wanted to be, what I believed in." I felt my throat clench slightly. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Of course," he replied understandingly.

"So, what's your story Riggins? Why are you alone with Billy?"

He cleared his throat but didn't look at me. "Dad took off, leaving us alone with Mum who drank away the pain. Then she left, leaving me with Billy at 11."  
"11," I repeated, very saddened. "At least you had Billy."  
"That's true. As much as we fight, he's a great brother."

"You're lucky to have a brother like that," I smiled and all of sudden he became very uncomfortable. I sensed the difference and he looked at me through his hair, his eyes still exhausted and slightly pained but now seemed slightly agitated. "I should go."

"Ok," he replied simply.

Pulling myself off the couch, I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet as I turned to make my way to the door. Surprisingly he followed. I opened the door, stepping out before I turned to face him again. I just wanted to reach up and hug him, he looked like he needed a good hug.

"Thanks for today," he said quietly, his face still glum.

"Thanks for hanging out afterwards," I beamed a smile at him and saw a small flicker in the corner of his mouth. "Just so you know, if you don't do well tomorrow at training, we're doing it every day until you get it right. That's two trainings Riggins, both with harsh coaches."

"Great."  
"See ya tomorrow," I slapped his arm lightly before walking down the steps.

I jogged quickly over the neighbour's lawn up my own porch steps, to my own bedroom door off the porch. I was in a great mood and I wasn't going to let anything ruin it, I was going to make it last the whole week.

The rest of the week went reasonably well, school was a drag of course, practices were fun, I was getting to do more and more helping out and I was getting along really well with the guys, alternating my time between hanging out with them and Julie and Tyra, who seemed to be really sweet as I'd hoped. I made my way through the halls with Riggins and Charlie, stopping quickly at my locker to pick up a book. As we did so, rally girls swooped on the boys like vultures with a fresh kill. That's very suitable, I thought to myself. Rolling my eyes I shook my head lightly and left the boys alone to enjoy their well wishers before tonight's game. There was only one more period to go. Lost in my thoughts, I jumped slightly when someone draped their arm over my shoulders. Looking up, I found Riggins looking straight ahead, a slightly triumphant look on his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I've got a good feeling about tonight."

"The way you've been training you should play a great game," I smiled.

"Thanks to you coach," he slapped my shoulder lightly. "I'll see you at the game."  
"See ya." I watched as he walked off, his perfect physique casting a shadow on everyone else. His hair bounced slightly as he turned into his class, passing one more glance towards me, a smile on his face. I felt a tingle form in the base of my spine, along with butterflies in my stomach. Oh no, I had a crush on Riggins, officially. Great. He was the first guy friend I'd ever felt this way about before. My face dropped as I headed into my last class. I wouldn't act on these feelings, I couldn't. Riggins was the best friend I had here, I didn't want to ruin that. And I wouldn't.

The game was fantastic. I hadn't seen a team play with such determination before. Not to mention that Riggins got 2 touchdowns in the second half for the win. I couldn't help but feel oddly triumphant. After the game, I waited outside with Tyra and Julie at Kale's truck, but as soon as they saw Riggins coming they said their goodbyes. Did they know something I didn't? I thought it was quite strange.

"Stop scaring off my friends Riggins," I called out as he approached with a smile.

"You do that well enough yourself," he retorted.

I looked at his hands, he was holding the game ball. He deserved it and obviously Coach Taylor thought so as well. That made me strangely happy to see him get something he deserved. "Got the game ball, well done," I grinned at him.

"Yeah…" he paused slightly then placed it in my hands. "You deserve it more than I do."

"What?" I was shocked. I drilled him a couple of nights during the week, I did absolutely nothing. "No Riggins, I don't. You played an awesome game tonight, you deserve every bit of glory you get."  
"And I wouldn't have done it without you," he seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Just take the ball."  
"Yes sir," I joked and flicked the ball between my hands. "So, you going to the lake tonight?"

"No, I'm just going to relax at home tonight."  
"Come on Riggins, you can't bail," I hit his arm lightly. "It's not going to be a party without you there."

He just looked down, very solemn suddenly and started to walk away. "I'll see ya."

What was with that? I threw the football into the back of Kale's truck and went after him quickly. "Riggins," I called and he turned around. Quickly, I threw my arms around his neck pulling him into a quick, tight hug. "You played great tonight." I grinned at him and saw a flicker of a smile accompanied by a sigh.

"Thanks."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find us," I smiled before walking away. Oh crap why did I have to hug him to try make him feel better? All it did was make me feel worse. Lust was a dangerous thing for me.

That night I drove Ronnie and myself to the lake, where the party was already well underway.

"Wow, everyone's here already," he exclaimed.

"Well if you didn't take so long to get ready we would have been here half an hour ago," I teased him.

"Just because I care about my looks, don't hate," he laughed brushing his fingers through his hair vainly.

"You're an idiot," I hit him lightly and made my way to the small bonfire where Tyra and Julie were with a few other girls. "Hey ladies."

"Hey Scarlett, where've you been?" Tyra asked with an odd expression on her face.

"Ronnie takes longer to get ready than most women."  
"No kidding," one of the other girls laughed.

"Tim not coming?" someone else asked, I didn't remember her name.

"Not tonight. He's piked," I said slightly more disappointed than I wanted to come across.

"Damn, who am I going to sleep with now?!"

I flicked my head and saw a rally girl looking extremely disappointed from the other side of the fire. I couldn't believe she just said that, some girls really had no self respect.

"Yeah Sarah, like you have a chance," Tyra scoffed harshly. "He's got standards."

The rally girl didn't appreciate that at all and started approaching Tyra. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rolling my eyes I stepped in, "how about we just leave it?"  
"Stay out of this," she sneered at me. "We've all heard the rumours, you're just as easy as he is."  
"Excuse me?" I felt the heat rise from my stomach to my chest. "You better leave before I mess up your face bitch."

"I know what you're like, you're all talk."  
"Oh really?" I cocked my head to one side, clenching my fists at my side to stop myself from hitting her square in the nose. "You want to test out that theory? Go ahead."

She just glared at me and walked away slowly. And that was it, the night was ruined for me.

"Scarlett," Julie called out as I walked away.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved quickly as I headed towards Ronnie. "You ok to find a ride home?"  
"Sure why? What's wrong?" he placed his hands on my shoulders quickly.

"If I stay here, I'm going to rearrange that little wench's face," I gestured towards Sarah who had a smug expression on her face.

"I'll come with you."  
"No, it's fine. I'll just go cool off at home, I don't want to ruin your night."  
"You sure?" he asked me, sincerely worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I reassured him with a false smile that did the trick.

"Ok girl but be safe."  
"Always," I quipped before walking off.

I drove home slowly, trying not to dwell on the negativity that rose inside of me. I needed to work out, get rid of these negative feelings. What I really needed was a punching bag to take out all my frustration, unfortunately I didn't have one. A run would have to do.

My feet pounded the pavement loudly as I headed on a few mile's run. The more I ran, the more relaxed I became and soon was keeping a nice steady pace, my feet barely grazing the pathway. After an hour, I headed down my street, slowing to a walk so lower my heart rate. The closer I got to my house, the more I could hear shouting. Frowning slightly, I brushed my hair off my face as I approached Riggins' house hearing that the shouting was coming from there. There was shouting followed by smashing glasses. I fought the urge to run inside and see what was going on. Luckily, Riggins came storming out of the house, slamming the door, heading for his truck.

"Riggins!" I called out as I jogged to him quickly. His head snapped up and he looked embarrassed that I'd seen him. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing," he snapped turning his head away. I saw blood dripping down his lip before he turned and felt shock through my chest.

"Come on," I grabbed his arm, "you're coming with me."

He tried to pull away but saw the look on my face and came with me. I practically dragged him to my house, walking through my bedroom to the bathroom. I told him to sit on the toilet, while I got some wipes for his face.

"What the fuck Riggins?" I almost growled in frustration as I wiped the blood from his cheek, eye and lip.

"I got in a fight with Billy."  
"What?" I couldn't believe that. "Billy did this to you?"  
"Yeah, it's fine though," he looked down.

"Hey," I grabbed his head and held it still while I put some disinfectant on the wounds. "What was it over?"

He looked down and heavily exhaled.

"Tim," I scowled.

"Jackie," he said quietly.

"As in our neighbour?" he nodded. "Wait, you and Jackie?" I asked in disbelief, she had to be at least 30.

"Let me guess," I placed a suture above his eye. "She was sleeping with you, you fell hard and now she's with Billy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Of course," I muttered.

"Why are you back so early?"

"Had a run in with one of your girlfriends," I said bitterly. "Apparently I'm as easy as you are."

"What?"

"Whatever, I don't really care," I shrugged. "She was fronting to Tyra and I stepped in."  
He didn't respond as I left the room and sat on the couch in my bedroom, quickly grabbing a drink from the small fridge that hid under my TV cabinet. "Come on, let's get hammered," I smirked throwing a beer at him as he walked up to me.

"Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, the sun hurt my dry eyes. I sat up in bed, my head spinning, a dull ache radiating down my neck and I groaned as I leaned back in the bed. Looking down, I realised I was fully clothed, classy move. Quickly popping some vicodin in my mouth, I gulped down some water. I flopped back on the bed, Riggins moving next to me, groaning slightly.

"Holy hangover batman," I joked quietly as he just smirked in reply.

"Got painkillers?" I quickly grabbed a vicodin and passed it to him with the water. "Thanks."

"I need a shower and greasy food," I sat up slowly, waiting for my head to stop spinning before I stood up. "I'm gonna make myself human then we'll get breakfast."  
"Ok," he grumbled, probably falling asleep once more.

That shower was the best shower I'd ever had. I stepped out into the cool bathroom air, my wet hair falling down my back as I dressed myself in jeans and a singlet. I walked back out to the bedroom and Riggins was still lazing on the bed, I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. When he heard me, he opened his eyes wearily.

"You want a shower?"  
He just groaned in response. I threw a spare towel at him from the bathroom.

"Go have a shower, hurry I'm hungry," I laughed lightly. The vicodin was already kicking in.

He was in and our of the shower in a few minutes, luckily, because my stomach started grumbling and I was feeling ill from lack of food mixed with a horrible hangover.

"Ready for some breakfast?"  
"Definitely," he grumbled and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Want me to drive?"

"No, I'm ok to drive," he said and picked up the keys quickly heading out before me.

I sat in the small booth at Applebee's shoving a fork full of scrambled eggs into my mouth, the food hitting my stomach and I felt better already. I looked over the table at Riggins, who was eating just as fast as me, but he still looked slightly miserable. Possibly it was the black eye and split lip he had, but he just looked down. He looked up at me, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"How's your face feeling?"  
He shrugged. "I can't really feel anything. What was that painkiller you gave me?"  
"Vicodin," I replied plainly but he looked slightly shocked.  
"Why the hell do you have vicodin?"  
"I did my knee a few years ago over here while staying with Kale in Austin. Had to have surgery but I didn't take that many then, didn't need them. Now I have a resistance to everything except vicodin."  
"Sounds slightly dangerous."  
"After school special Riggins," I teased.

"Hey guys," Tyra suddenly appeared at our side, in Applebee's uniform."  
"Hey Tyra," I grinned. "I didn't know you worked here."  
"Yep, living the dream," she replied sarcastically.

"Better than no job at all."  
"That's true. So where did you get up to last night?"  
"I went home, found Riggins and we got hammered together."  
"Classy night in."  
"You know it," I chuckled lightly.

"What happened Tim? Get in another fight with Billy?"

"Thanks for the concern Tyra," he muttered without looking at her.

I just nodded silently at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"You guys want anything else?"  
"I'm good for now thanks mate," I replied, looking at Riggins who didn't respond.

"Ok then," she said before walking off.

"Riggins," I scolded him. "What the hell?"  
"What?" he looked at me as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Why are you so rude to Tyra?"  
"She was rude first in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah because that makes it ok," I scoffed. Then something clicked, they'd never been nice to each other, even at lunch times when they were speaking, there was always some snide remark from either of them. It wasn't as though they hated each other, just that there was some form of tension there. Then it clicked. "You two were together weren't you?"  
He nodded simply.

"How did I not know this?" I leaned back with a mouth full of food. "She's a catch Riggins, what happened?"

"I cheated on her, she cheated on me."  
"Nice," I said with sarcasm. "Anyone else I should know about? I don't want to start a fight with another ex."  
"No, just Lyla but you already started a fight with her," he looked at me through his lashes and I couldn't tell if he was angry or what.

"She started it," I responded the way he had when I asked him about Tyra.

"Touché'," luckily he got my poke at him. He laughed lightly, his lip cut spreading a little too far and it started to bleed a tiny bit.

"Lip's bleeding," I threw a serviette at him.

"Thanks," he mumbled, dabbing his lip quickly.

"So, you going to go back home? Or you going to wait a while."

He knew I was digging for information, but he still answered me, even if it was begrudgingly. "I need to stay away from there for a while. Don't know where I'm going to stay though."  
"Easy, go get some clothes and you can stay with me," I shrugged.

"You don't think your cousin will mind?"  
"I seriously doubt it. We've got a spare room, you can share my bathroom, everything you need. Plus then I have a permanent lift to school," I smirked, trying to make him laugh.

It worked. "You're only using me, nice Aussie," he teased.

"I know," I gushed falsely. "So, let's go get your stuff then." Tyra walked over, obviously knowing we were leaving and handed us the bill.

I looked at the total and left her about a 30 per cent tip. I wasn't exactly running out of money, besides it was Tyra. Anything to help out a friend. Closing it before Riggins could see how much I'd left I stood up and walked away, waving to Tyra on the way out.

I lay on the couch, my legs stretched out over Riggins. I had no idea where Kale had gone, but knew he'd be back by dinner time, he couldn't skip a meal that guy. I flicked the channels casually, trying to find something mildly entertaining.

"Stop," Riggins grabbed my leg, urging me to stop. "Go back one."  
I did and found some sort of modelling competition going on. There were half naked girls on the beach, frolicking in and out of the water, playing volleyball and all sorts. I scoffed. "Seriously? We're going to watch soft core porn for the afternoon?"  
"Just for a while," he shrugged, his eyes staying glued to the television.

"They're fake," I pointed out a brunette's breasts."  
"You can't possibly know that," he scoffed at me with a small frown.

"No shit, woman's intuition," I tapped my head lightly. "They're real, but they're fake, look at the difference!"

I went on the point out how he could tell the difference between real and fake breasts. This went on for longer than I thought it would. Then I realised he was actually enjoying listening to me talking about other women's bodies.

"Riggins you're such a perve."  
"Hey, you're the one explaining to me why another woman's hot," he laughed. "That in itself is hot."  
"Ugh," I groaned and kicked him lightly. "You're still a perve. I can't help it if I appreciate the female body," I stuck my tongue out lightly.

"A little too much," he smirked.

"Riggins I'm not having sex with you," I joked.

"Damn, there goes my plans for the afternoon," he mocked me and hit his hands on my legs lightly.

The more he touched me, the more I got the tingle in my spine. Pushing the feeling away, I tried to ignore it. I was obviously physically attracted to him, who wouldn't be? But there was no way I was going there. Not yet at least. No not ever. I tried to convince myself with futility.

Monday morning, I had to practically drag Riggins out of bed, he was hung-over again but not handling it well. Grabbing his truck keys, I practically threw some food at him before we piled into the truck.

"I can't believe your hangover's that bad today, I drank more than you did last night!" I exclaimed, looking at Riggins as I drove. His head was leaning against the window, eyes closing more and more by the second. "Don't fall asleep on me," I hit his leg lightly, startling him.

"What?"  
"Don't fall asleep. I need someone to entertain me in class," I grinned.

Pulling into the car park, I quickly manoeuvred his truck into a spot near the front entrance of school, ready for him to stumble to his first class.

"Are you going to make it to class?"  
"Yeah," he groaned, pulling himself out of the truck.

"Hey I offered you a coffee for a pick me up, but no you wouldn't take it," I teased.

"Shut up," he grumbled, to which I replied with a smirk.

We shared our first class and I watched with amusement as he flopped himself down at the desk, resting his head against his hands. Ronnie soon sat next to me, a grin on his face.

"Bit hung-over Rigs?" he yelled out.

He muttered something in response, so I knew he was awake, but it wasn't comprehensible.

"Who gets that drunk on a Sunday night?"

"Riggins," Ronnie laughed. "How was the rest of your weekend? Missed you at the party."  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but if I didn't leave that girl would have had an imprint of my fist on her face," I sneered. I didn't even remember the girl's name.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."  
"Oh Ronnie, you could never be on my bad side," I grinned, hitting him lightly.

"I feel so loved," he gushed with a laugh.

"Keep it down," Riggins grumbled to my left. We both looked with a frown followed by a laugh.

I had to admit, I felt kind of guilty. I had a painkiller that would fix him in no time, but I didn't want to give it to him. I quickly sprung out of my chair, pulling one pill from my pocket, that I'd kept just in case. "Riggins," I whispered, leaning in inches from his face. He pushed his hair back flicking me in the face as he did so. "This is the last one I'm giving you," I said seriously.

He didn't respond, he just took it grumpily and dry swallowed the pill.

Sitting back for class, I watched Riggins tentatively, noticing the difference in him, he was feeling better by the second and was more alert.

By lunch time, Riggins was obviously feeling perfect. I walked towards the table and saw him standing at the table next to ours, running his hand across another girl's jaw line. Back to the old flirty Riggins. As he leaned in and kissed her lightly, I felt a strange twinge in my stomach. Jealousy, great. Rolling my eyes I sat down between Charlie and Ronnie, turning to Ronnie.

"I see he's feeling better."  
"Back to his old self," he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

I scanned the room and noticed that Saracen wasn't around.

"Hey, where's Saracen? I haven't seen him all day."  
"Apparently he got dumped."  
"Dumped? By who?" I didn't even know he was seeing someone.

"Julie," Charlie said with a snicker. "Dumped by the coach's daughter, that's gotta sting."

"Ouch," I said with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh well, I'm sure we can find someone else for him," I added with a shrug.

"You offering Aussie?" someone piped up.

"Definitely not!" I scolded. "I love hanging out with all you guys, but actually dating one of you… That's just futile."  
"Ohhhh harsh," Ronnie laughed and hit me lightly.

"That's me," I smiled. My eyes gazed towards Riggins once more, who was now sitting at our table. "Riggins," I called out and his head snapped up instantly. "I forgot to tell you I have one condition… No whores allowed."

There was a rush of comments from the guys, but Riggins looked at me with an odd expression. "Come on Aussie, it might be fun," he raised an eyebrow and leaned in towards me.

"Not a hope in hell my friend," I reached over and lightly tapped his cheek twice in a mocking gesture.

"Cock blocked," someone laughed.

After an easy training session, in which I did nothing, I walked across the car park with Riggins, heading towards his truck. I looked up at him, he looked utterly exhausted as he licked his lips slightly before pursing them once more.

"How you feeling?"

"Exhausted," he groaned slightly.

"Oh, well you're going to love the run I take you for later on," I added with a smirk.

"What?" he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Relax Riggins, I'm joking," I nudged into him lightly. "I'm going for a run though, so you'll have to entertain yourself while I'm out."  
"Gee I wonder what I could do," he responded sarcastically.

"I meant what I said Riggins, no whores allowed in the house."  
"You're the toughest landlord ever."  
"Landlord? Oh does that mean you're going to start paying me?" I held out my hand.

My phone rang in my pocket, interrupting the laughter. It was Chase.

"Hey beautiful!" I greeted him, a big grin on my face.

"Hey beautiful girl," his precious voice rang on the other end and I realised how much I missed him.

"I miss you," I said, suddenly saddened.

"I miss you too," I heard him sigh loudly. "So, how are you?"  
"Yeah good, just finished practice, did I tell you I'm helping Kale's team?"  
"Really? That's great, at least you're staying out of trouble."  
"I don't know about that. I've already almost been in a fight. I nearly punched out a rally girl the other day," I laughed.

"Oh that's my Scarlie," he laughed and I could just imagine how he looked.

"How's everyone at home?"  
"Yeah good, team starts training again next week, so it's my last week of freedom. All the boys are doing really well, send their love. And Lissa and I got together," he knew that would excite me.

"Ahhh yay!" I squealed. "It's about time you came to your senses bro."  
"I know, I thought I should take your advice at least once before I died."

I laughed in response. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Anyway, I've got some of your Dad's things. They got sent to me because no one had your address apparently. Do you want them?"  
That did it, my face slumped and I was pouting. "Oh… Yeah send them over. Do you know what it is?"  
"Just his club stuff, rings, medals, photos all that."  
"Great, so basically a bunch of stuff for me to cry over."  
"Pretty much. Ring me when you do though, I'll cheer you up."  
"Thanks babe," I smiled to myself.

"Anyway I gotta go, it's really late. I just wanted to wait for you to get out of school before I rang."  
"Thanks. I'll ring you later. I love you."  
"Love you too kid," he said before hanging up the phone quickly. His voice croaked at the end of the conversation. I hated hearing him upset as much as I hated being upset myself.

Looking out, I hadn't even realised I'd gotten in the car and we were almost home. I looked at Riggins who looked lightly puzzled.

"My best mate at home," I said stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"You ok?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," I lied.

We pulled in the driveway and he followed me inside. I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped onto the edge of my bed huffing lightly. Now I was in a terribly depressed mood. Riggins sat next to me, a little closer than he ever had before, a concerned expression on his face.

"You're a tough chick, Aussie," he smiled. "You don't always have to be that way."  
"Yeah I do," I replied without looking at him. I knew as soon as I looked at him, I'd cry.

Hesitantly, he placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in to a sideways hug. I leaned my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck slightly, resting my hand on his thigh as he comforted me. Suddenly, I felt moisture on my cheek and pulled away, rubbing the tear away hastily.

"Thanks," I smiled without looking directly at him. "I'm fine."

"Aussie," he stood up opposite me.

"I'm ok," I looked at him, forcing a cheerful smile. "Really, I'm good."

Unconvinced, he stepped back. "You want a drink?"  
"Thanks," I nodded before dropping my head in my hands with frustration. I had to be strong. That was the first time since I'd been here that I'd really felt like collapsing into a heap.


	9. Chapter 9

I made my way towards the check out of the grocery store on Thursday afternoon. I could hear people all around me speaking about tomorrow night's game, everyone was excited about it. Standing in a long cue, I found myself behind Mrs Taylor and Julie.

"Hi there," Mrs Taylor grinned, her beautiful face beamed at me.

"Hi Mrs Taylor, Hey Juls," I smiled at them both.

"How are you doing?"

"Yeah good, I'm all settled in, now just doing the domestic duties," I held up my overflowing basket of groceries with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh how fun," Julie laughed rolling her eyes.

"Indeed. So," I looked around at everyone staring at us. "Tomorrow's game is the talk of the town hey?"  
"It's the same very week," Mrs Taylor replied. I couldn't tell if she was as unimpressed as I was or not.

"It's going to take some getting used to," I chuckled quietly. My ears pricked up when I heard 'that Row girl' being said. I looked to the side and saw two older women talking between themselves. I heard the words, 'only hangs out with guys' and 'sleeping around' and something about girls hating me. Even the old women were gossiping about me.

"Excuse me," I called out waving to them with a false smile on my face. "I'm standing right here, so if you have something to say how about you say it to me?"

The two women stared at me dumbfounded, neither of them responding.

"How about ya'll worry about your own lives instead of pathetic small town gossip," Mrs Taylor piped up with quite a bit of hostility in her voice. I shared a glance with Julie, quite amused and surprised. "Mrs Coltrane, how's your daughter doing?" The woman's face blushed and she turned around ignoring her question.

I looked at her confused before Mrs Taylor replied. "Her daughter's 16 and pregnant. I don't think she should be gossiping about anyone else's daughter."

"Go Mrs Taylor," I cheered lightly. "Thanks for sticking up for me. Not many other people will do that."  
"And that is why we are here," she grinned.

They proceeded through the checkout and I chatted casually with Julie.

"Hey, are you going to the party tomorrow night?" she asked.

"You bet ya," I smirked, "I wouldn't miss out on a party."

"That's true. We'll chat tomorrow then," she started to walk away.

"Julie," I called after her. "You know that just because I hang out with the guys a lot, doesn't mean we can't hang out too."  
"I know, it's just with the whole Matt thing, I'd rather not hang around him at lunch."  
"Oh, right, sorry I forgot about that," I gave her a guilty smile. "I'll come sit with you guys tomorrow then."  
"Ok, see you tomorrow," she waved lightly before bouncing away.

I got home with the groceries, dumping them in the kitchen quickly and found Riggins home on the couch.

"I thought you were out tonight with the guys," I commented slightly confused.

"I was, but I bailed," he mumbled.

"Ok then," I frowned and went about unpacking the groceries without asking any more questions. If there was one thing I'd learned about being surrounded by males it's when they grunt or mumble like that you don't ask questions, it'll just make things worse.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't mind, I'll have whatever you want," he said getting off the couch with a small groan.

"Pasta it is," I quipped turning around to grab it out of the fridge. Turning back, I found Riggins standing in front of me with his hand out.

"I'll do it," he said quietly.

"Ok then," I shrugged and sat up on the bench waiting. "I had an interesting trip to the grocery store today." He looked at me quickly as he opened the pasta packet. "Some old bats were gossiping about me being a whore and Mrs Taylor shut them down completely," I snickered. "I can't believe someone as sweet as her spoke the way she did. It was classic."  
"She's good Mrs Taylor, always rooting for the underdog," Riggins said, the usual tone in his voice not there, he sounded flat and blank.

"Riggins what's wrong? You've been acting strange all day."  
"Nothing's wrong," he lied and put the pasta in boiling water quickly.

"Oi don't lie to me," I snapped, grabbing his arm as he tried to walk past. "Is it lady problems?" I raised my left eyebrow with a smirk. He pursed his lips and sighed lightly. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

He ran his fingers through his hair quickly, "it's nothing, really."  
He wouldn't look me in the eye and something about that bugged me. I grabbed his head quickly, gently and moved him so he was close to me, looking me in the eye. His expression was pained, his eyes glistening with strange emotions that I couldn't name.

"Riggins, if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but don't lie to me," I let his face go. "Please."

"Yeah," he replied curtly.

"Come on, I give good hugs," I smiled holding my arms out. "Trust me, it'll make you feel better, built in cushions," I smirked indicating to my chest.

He smirked quickly before I threw my arms around his shoulders dramatically with a laugh. I pulled him into me, his body against mine, warming it up. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder, exhaling deeply and I ran my hands up and down his back while still holding tightly. Pulling away slowly, I looked up at him.

"Better?" he shook his head with a smile. "See, I told you I gave good hugs," I leaned up and pecked his cheek quickly. "These babies fix everything," I grabbed my boobs lightly with a very unladylike gesture that he couldn't help but laugh at.

After dinner, I lay on the couch, my legs sprawled over Riggins' lap comfortably.

"You know what Riggins?"

"What Aussie?" he mocked me.

"I'm lucky I have you," I smiled. "I didn't think I'd feel this comfortable with anyone here, but it's like I've known you a lifetime. I like it."  
"Me too," he smiled quickly but it disappeared.

"When you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen," I said softly, my joking tone disappearing.

"I know," he looked at me. "Thank you," he rubbed his hand up and down my shin slowly.

"Until then my friend, you're on your own," I got up off the couch. "I'm going for a run. Care to join me?"  
"Why not?"  
"Holy shit really?" I was shocked and laughed.

"Work off that pasta," he smirked hitting his stomach twice.

We stopped at the local football oval to have a bit of a stretch. I kicked my foot up on one of the logs surrounding the seats and leant forward stretching.

"So, you spoken to Billy?" I asked resting my head on my knee.

"Not yet," Riggins mumbled slightly.

"You really should you know," I stood up and shook my legs off. "He's your brother. No matter what he's done wrong, he deserves a chance."  
"Yeah."  
"Then you can stop taking up space at my house," I joked hitting him in the chest.

"Trying to kick me out are ya?" he smirked.

"God yes, I'd forgotten what it's like living with teenage guys, you leave crap all around the house, mess up my bathroom," I stuck my tongue between my teeth cheekily. "It's horrible," I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna pay for that."  
"Oh really?" I turned and ran leaving him behind.

Eventually he caught up, puffing. "How do you run so fast?"  
"It's a gift," I gushed with a smile. "I'm a natural talent Riggins, you have to learn to keep up with me."

I looked back and saw he was puffing so I slowed down. "We really have to get your fitness up Riggins," I turned into coach mode. I couldn't help myself. "Starting Saturday, we're jogging every day."  
"No we're not," he stopped running and walked slowly.

"Come on Riggins," I slowed down with him. "You want to get a scholarship? You want to be fit and at your peak?"  
"Not really."  
"Ugh come on Riggins," I groaned. "You have natural talent for this, you just need to work harder at it. It's all fine drinking and having fun but you need to keep up your fitness too, even if it's just for yourself to be healthy."  
"I don't need a lecture from you ok?" he glared at me.

"I wasn't lecturing you," I snapped. "I'm trying to give you good advice."  
"If I need it I'll ask for it," he snapped in reply.

"Whatever," I growled and started jogging home once more, leaving him behind. What a stubborn asshole. Typical male.

Friday morning, after not speaking with Riggins the rest of the night before, I started walking to school. Leaving early, it was a nice day out, the sun was shining even with a cool nip in the air, it was beautiful. I slipped my bag over my shoulder and headed down the street with a smile. I wasn't going to let some petty argument ruin my day, even if it was stupid and I was right. I was half way to school when the familiar roar of Riggins' truck pulled up next to me. Turning my head, I saw him leaning over slightly, a solemn expression on his face.

"Aussie, want a lift?"  
"No thanks, I'm enjoying my walk," I said with a pleasant smile.

"Come on, you'll be late," I looked at my watch and realised he was right.

Sighing I stopped and jumped in the car quickly. He started driving silently, without even looking at me again.

"About last night…"  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," I replied quickly.

"No."

I cut him off again. "Riggins, just concentrate on your game tonight ok?" I said with a smile. "We can argue later," I hit his arm lightly.

"You're impossible."  
"Yeah I know."

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. The classes were easy, lunch time sitting with Julie and Tyra was easy, even the pre practice meeting I had to attend was great. I knew it had to end and it did as soon as I got home. There was a package on the front porch in front of my bedroom door. Breathing in deeply, I picked it up. It was from Chase. Butterflies grew in my stomach, turning into whirlwinds and tornados wreaking havoc on my body. I placed the box on my bed and breathed in heavily, exhaling slowly, trying to hold back tears that were already brimming at the surface. Opening the box, I pulled out Dad's championship ring from when he was QB1 for the Panthers, his medals for coaching, team photos from throughout the years and the last photo was of the two of us. We were both soaking wet, covered in dirt from championship celebrations, our arms slung around each other, grinning from ear to ear. It was one of my favourite photos of the two of us. It always sat on the edge of his desk, where he claimed he would look at his 'special girl' every time he was feeling down. Oh I missed him so much.

"You ok?" Riggins appeared at my doorway.

I turned away sniffing, "yeah, I'm fine," I lied trying to hide my tears.

He approached me, sitting on the edge of my bed, admiring Dad's championship ring.

"He gave that to me," I smiled quickly. "He always wanted me to have it, but I left it in his trophy case at work, because it meant a lot to him."  
"Why didn't he ever go pro?"

"He met my mother, then had me," I shrugged. "I always felt slightly guilty, but he wouldn't have it any other way."

"Lucky guy," he smiled. Riggins picked up the photo of me and Dad and smiled at me. "This is a fantastic photo, you both look so happy."  
"Yeah, that was the first championship we won together," I smiled sitting on the bed next to him. "We got so messy that night. Father and daughter drinking competition," I laughed at the thought of the two of us that night. There were photos everywhere of us singing and running a muck. The fact that he was only 20 years older than me meant that we were that much closer.

"Anyway, you have a game to get ready for," I slapped his knee lightly and stood up.

"You sure you're ok?" he gave me that look. The look of pity.

"I'm fine, go get ready," I shooed him out of the room.

Turning back, I opened a drawer I hadn't been to in months. Picking up a plastic bag that contained a few joints, I opened it and slipped one into my pocket quickly. If Chase knew what I was doing he'd be kicking my ass in a second.

The first half of the game breezed by and I barely noticed what happened. Starting to sober up, I made my way out the front gate to the car park, heading towards the far corner. Slipping a joint out of my jeans pocket, I lit it quickly taking two long deep puffs before putting it out. When I turned around, I found Billy standing behind me, arms crossed over his chest.

"Billy," I almost choked. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are you doing here?" he asked disapproval written all over his face.

"I'm supporting your brother," I snapped at him. Billy of all people was in no place to judge my actions.

"So am I," he retorted then his face turned softer. "How's he doing?"  
"How do you think? He's a bit of a wreck, won't talk to me about it," I started to walk away. "You have some serious apologising to do Billy," I called out as I walked towards the field again.

When I sat down the players were already out, how long did it take me to walk from the car park back inside the stadium? I was tripping out completely.

The rest of the came was fantastic, all the boys went out hard and fast, the coaches were fearless and, of course, the Panthers won. After the game, I stood around Kale's car waiting for him and Riggins to come out of the locker rooms. I had a smirk on my face that I couldn't wipe off, I felt like bursting into laughter at any second.

When Riggins and Kale came towards me, they both looked exhausted but triumphant.

"Well done guys, great game," I beamed, throwing my arms around them both.

"Thanks kid, you're a bit enthusiastic," Kale laughed, thankfully not noticing my red eyes.

Riggins just gave me a look and got into the truck.

The car ride home was cosy, me being sandwiched between Riggins and Kale. An awkward silence took over the cab the entire way home, neither of them speaking. If I wasn't so tanked, I might have been concerned by the silence, but that wasn't the case. Walking inside the house, I watched as Riggins headed straight for the shower, as did Kale. I got myself a drink and walked back to my bedroom to wait for Riggins so we could head off to Charlie's party. Lying back on my bed, I rested my arm behind my head, propping it up. The TV show I was watching made absolutely no sense to me, so I flicked through to cartoons which were always amusing. I didn't know how long it had been, but it felt like eternity before Riggins walked out of the bathroom. He stood in front of me, hair damp hanging over his face, towel wrapped around his waist with a few beads of water trickling down his chest. I could almost feel the drool falling down my chin. Sitting up in my bed I looked at him, my mouth gaping.

"Holy fuck Riggins."

He stopped and looked shocked, like he'd done something wrong. "What?" his arms hung at his side.

I swallowed hard, I knew what I was going to say would be completely futile, but I couldn't stop myself. This is why I didn't smoke very often. "You are so hot!" I exclaimed sitting on the edge of my bed.

He didn't respond, he just looked oddly confused, but smug in a way.

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself, putting my hand over my face and laughed. "I can't believe I just said that!" I giggled.

"Well, the feeling's mutual Aussie," he smirked before he left the room.

I laughed out loud to myself and flopped back on the bed. My mind was spinning and I felt too good to feel like an idiot.

I hovered in his doorway, as he buttoned up his plaid shirt. What a surprise, Riggins wearing a plaid shirt. I laughed lightly and looked at him, the smile still on my face.

"I'm ready when you are," I paused, thinking of how that would have sounded to him. "To go to Charlie's." I added with a smirk.

"You ok to go out?"  
"Ugh, I'm fine," I rolled my eyes. He stared at me. "Really, let's go."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him out of the spare room towards the front door.

"We're going to the party Kale!" I called out towards his bedroom, still hanging onto Riggins' hand.

"Have fun," was all he called out from his bedroom in return.

I practically danced out the front door, in a glorious mood. I didn't let go of Riggins' hand until we got to the car.

"You're awfully cheerful," he commented starting the truck.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Guess not," he muttered starting the car.

We arrived at Charlie's, Riggins starting to walk towards the back where the party was without me, before turning around with a frown.

"You coming?"  
"Go ahead, I'll be a sec," I waved him on and turned around.

Three more deep drags and I only had a tiny bit left, 'save it for later' I told myself before stuffing it in my jeans pocket.

My mouth became dry and my head started to spin in about 30 seconds. My legs tingled, my eyes drooped and I felt glorious numbness. Tilting my head back I inhaled deeply as I looked up at the stars. I closed my eyes and felt my body wobble slightly as I stood still. Then there were two large hands wrapped around my shoulders. Spinning around, I saw Riggins in front of me and burst into laughter.

"You scared the shit out of me!"

"What have you been doing? You've been out here for half an hour," he seemed concerned.

"Really? Woopsies," I giggled and started to walk with him.

"Aussie, are you feeling ok?"  
"I feel fan-freaking-tastic Riggins," I tapped his chin with my finger grinning.

"Whoa, can I have some of what she's had?" someone laughed, pointing towards me.

"HA!" I exclaimed. "It's all mine, I'm keeping it for myself," I grinned with a laugh.

My arm was slung around Ronnie's shoulder, as we stood talking to a few other players. I was in a fantastic mood, until someone mentioned the ring hanging around my neck.  
"Who's championship ring?" the guy reached for it and I clutched it with both hands quickly.

"It's my Dad's," I said quietly, suddenly my mood dropped.

Everyone went silent when I mentioned him, but they all stared, Ronnie's arm slipped around my shoulder lightly and started to lead me away. I walked out the front with Ronnie, the numb feeling disappearing quickly.

"I'm ok, I just need a second," I looked at him with false happiness.

"You sure girl?" he looked at me, eyebrows raised with concern.

I nodded with a smile. "I'll be a second."

"Ok," he squeezed my shoulder lightly before walking away.

Tears stung the back of my eyes and my nose started to burn. Shoving my hand in my pocket, I pulled out the lighter and remainder of the joint. My hands were shaking as I lit it. Two deep, large inhalations was all I could get before I threw the empty butt on the ground. I exhaled slowly, watching the smoke dance in the wind in front of my face and that's when the first tear fell. Wiping it away hastily, I tried to talk myself out of it. 'I'm fine, I'm great,' I repeated in my mind, trying to tell myself I was ok. Then a cheerful Riggins called out behind me.

"Hey Aussie," he grinned. I took one look at his face and crumbled.

I sobbed lightly into my hands, before my knees went weak, from emotion and inebriation. I knelt down, before moving to sit on a small limestone wall that lined Charlie's house. Riggins did the same and pulled me into his chest, circling his arms around me protectively. I cried lightly into his chest, gripping at his shirt. Wanting to be comforted, I calmed down slightly before flipping my legs over his, so I was practically in his lap. My head tingled as he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly, pressing his lips against my hair lightly.

I didn't cry after the accident, I didn't cry at the funeral, I didn't even cry when I first arrived at Dillon, surrounded by alien things. I hadn't cried since my Dad died; my dear sweet Daddy who I missed more and more each day. I hadn't mourned him properly at all. My face tingled as I slowed my crying and soon there were only silent tears falling. I sniffed quickly and inhaled deeply. I'd always prided myself on being strong, invincible. I had never cried in front of someone before, I'd always been the one cheering people up and preferred it that way, it made me feel useful somehow. I pulled away slightly from Riggins chest, though his arms didn't loosen around me. I wiped my cheeks and eyes quickly, huffing quickly before I pulled away further, making sure I wouldn't cry again.

"Sorry," I mumbled with embarrassment.

"It's fine," he said sweetly, brushing the hair off my face, pulling it behind my ears.

"No, it's humiliating," I grumbled. Even with Riggins, who was my closest friend here, crying in front of him was unbelievably embarrassing.

I shuffled so my legs were off him and I pulled his arms off. My night was ruined.

He stood up in front of me and held out his hand for me to take. "Let's go home."  
"I'm fine really, go have fun."  
"That wasn't a request Scarlett," he said sternly, but still with a gentle demeanour.

Taking his hand, I stood up shakily. I was still partially numbed from the drugs, but also lack of oxygen made my face tingle lightly.

I didn't look at him in the car on the way home, I just curled my legs up to my chest and looked out the window. I'd never felt so lost in my life. I suddenly realised I was completely alone. I'd never been alone before. I had no mother, my father was gone, all the people close to me were on the other side of the world and Kale, well, Kale was never good at comforting others. He got that from our Dads. What I really wanted was to curl up in a ball and fall into emptiness. To be surrounded by the calming black of sleep and never be interrupted again. My passenger door opened quickly and Riggins coaxed me out of the car. Begrudgingly I got out and walked to my porch door. I didn't say a word. I had no words to say. What could describe what I was feeling at the moment? I didn't even know what it was. Emptiness, feeling alone, complete utter devastation; those words didn't even come close to describing how I felt. I kicked off my shoes quickly, kicking them against the wall before flopping down onto my bed. I sat leaning against the bed head, curling up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my arms. I saw Riggins start to leave my room and wanted to cry again, a feeling of something ripping out of my chest startled me.

"Riggins," I said quietly looking up at him. I felt weak and pathetic, but I needed someone to comfort me.

He sat next to me, spreading his legs out in front of me and practically picked me up and put me onto his lap. I leaned into his warm chest, burying my head into his neck, leaning on his shoulder. He held me tightly, resting his head against mine. I listened to his heartbeat as it steadied with my own, before the blackness I had yearned for enveloped me.


	10. Chapter 10

The next time I opened my eyes consciously, it was pitch black outside. Leaning up in my bed, I rubbed my eyes roughly and looked at the clock; which read 5am. I staggered out of bed, crashing into the bathroom wall, running a boiling bath to soak in. Unfortunately it didn't stop the pain, so I shoved a few vicodin in my mouth swallowing them quickly with tap water. I threw myself back on the bed, wrapped in a long hoodie of my Dad's. There was a soft knock on the door before Kale's weary head popped in the crack it had been left open.

"Are you ok kid?"

I didn't respond, but my shaking body was enough to worry him. He walked in and sat on the edge of the sting his hand on my arm. I couldn't speak, I couldn't cry, I just lay there while he comforted me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"It's ok, you get up when you're ready," his voice was soft and soothing.

After not leaving the comfort of my bedroom for days, I made my way to school on Wednesday. I didn't feel human yet and I was using drugs to numb the pain that I couldn't shake. Riggins had moved out after Friday night when I obviously scared him off. I didn't want to be at school, I slunk through the halls trying to stay unnoticed, sitting in the back of classes not speaking. Then lunch time came along.

"Hey girl," Ronnie's always cheerful voice beamed as he slunk his arm over my shoulder. "Where have you been?"  
"Sick," I replied curtly.

"Hope you're feeling better, we've missed you a lot around here," he grinned.

My eyes glanced over to our table, Riggins along with a few of the other guys were already seated. I approached with Ronnie, holding my head up pretending everything was ok and plastered my usual smile over my face.

"She's back," Charlie said with a smile.

"Hey guys," I waved quickly, sitting between Ronnie and Charlie, a few seats away from Riggins.

"Riggins said you've been sick."  
"Yeah, I had the hangover to end all hangovers," I laughed.

Throughout the whole lunch break, I tried to act normally, tried to pretend everything was ok, but inside I was still numb, I couldn't feel happy or sad, I was just there, just an emotionless shell of a woman. When Riggins walked up beside me as we left the cafeteria, I realised we had our next two classes together. _Great_.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," I responded in kind.

"How you feeling?"  
"Great," I forced another fake smile, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He pulled me off to the side by the arm and looked at me sternly. "Scarlett, be honest."  
"I am," I pulled by arm away from him, "I'm fine _Tim_," I exaggerated his name purposely. "I don't want to talk about it."

I felt bad for snapping at Riggins, but I didn't want to crumble again and I knew that if I talked about it I would.

I walked slowly outside the school, towards the football field; even if I wasn't going to help out at training today, I still had to wait for Kale to give me a lift. I heard footsteps behind me followed by Riggins calling me.

"Aussie," he stopped in front of me, his face stern.

I sighed and held my composure, "what Riggins?" my voice was one of defeat.

"You busy tonight?" I shook my head. "Good, we're hanging out."  
"Why?"  
"We both need distracting and honestly, I've missed having my favourite chick around the past few days," he smirked.

I smiled as I looked down, the emptiness I had slowly filling up. I leaned up, wrapping my arms around his shoulders gently. "Thank you Riggins."

I pulled away from the quick hug too soon, feeling empty when I did. That was weird.

"So, come to my place whenever you're ready we can go get food or just hang around home, whatever you like."

Practice was easy, I ended up timing the guys in groups as they did suicide runs; not the most exciting job but not the most boring by any means. Kale had driven me home with an awkward silence in the cab of his truck. He obviously didn't know how to handle me, hell, I didn't even know how to handle me. The only thing I did know was how to handle the pain, to numb it. Self medication was a severely underrated form of recovery. I didn't stay at home for long, only long enough to shower and dress; my bedroom was filled with photographs of my Dad and myself that I just couldn't bare to look at anymore.

"Kale," I called out to him. "I'm going to Riggins' for the night."

He stuck his head out of his bedroom as I reached the front door. "You ring me if you need anything kid."  
"Ok cuz, thanks," I flashed him a reassuring smile before I sprung out the door.

I walked slowly over the neighbour's lawn to Riggins, where I could hear music and the television both blaring. I didn't bother knocking, knowing it wouldn't be heard anyway. I stepped inside finding Billy sprawled out on the couch watching the TV apparently. He leaned up and waved at me.

"Hey Scarlett."  
"Hey Billy, how you doin?"

"Good," he raised his beer to me, apparently drunk already, "he's outside."  
"Thanks," I smirked and headed out the glass door, finding Riggins walking out of the back shed. He looked up me startled slightly.

"Aussie," he grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, I came over early," I stuck my hands in my back pockets.

"No, I'm glad you did, you can help me with something," he smirked.

"What?"

"You my friend," he slapped a torch in my hand. "Get to hold this while I fix my truck quickly."  
"Oh how exciting," I gushed and rolled my eyes.

I stood leaning over the dirty truck while Riggins was tinkering around in the engine, doing lord knows what. I sipped my beer quickly while he swore and I heard a light crack.

"What was that?"  
"I just fucking broke it," he yelled, throwing the wrench at the car.

"Well, abusing it's just going to make it better," I teased.

He looked at me with a small smile, which made me feel dazed.

"What?"  
"Nothing," he shook his head quickly.

Riggins and I sat out the back yard, enjoying the cool breeze with a few beers.

"So," Riggins cleared his throat. "How are you?"  
"Fine," I shrugged and at that moment I was feeling fine; I was completely numb.

"Scarlett."

"I'm fine really," I scoffed. "I had a chick moment but I'm over it."

He looked at me seriously, his eyes piercing mine and I felt my heart ache. "You don't have to put on the act for me."

"I'm doing it for me," I bit my lip quickly. "The more I think about it, the more it hurt, the more I realise I'm completely alone." I sounded pathetic. "Wow that's pathetic."

Riggins' hand reached over and held my own softly, "you're not completely alone," he smirked.

"You going soft on me Riggins?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He just shook his head with a small smirk that disappeared quickly as he let go of my hand.

"How's things with Billy?"  
"Back to normal."  
"So you get along for a while then fight again?"  
"Yep," he quipped and finished his beer. "You want another one?"  
"I should probably go," I stood up off my chair, looking at my watch quickly, it was 11.

"Ok," he replied in that simple way that only Riggins could and walked me to the front door.

"Thanks for tonight," I forced a small smile, placing my hands on my hips. "And last week."

When he didn't reply, I chewed my lip nervously inhaling slowly and deeply.

"I'll see you later then."

Before I knew it, Riggins arms were around my shoulders holding on tightly. I melted into his hold, placing my arms around his waist holding on tight. He pressed his lips into my hair quickly before pulling away, his hands running down my arms slowly and he held my hands.

"I'm here you know."  
"I know," I forced a small smile. "Thanks."

Friday morning the school was buzzing with football talk. It was a big game tonight and the football crowd was talking non stop about the game. The cheerleaders pranced around in their uniforms handing out cookies and all sorts of baked goods to the players. I stood at my locker with Riggins and Ronnie, when their cheerleaders came up and gave them treats. Of course, the boys never passed up an opportunity and proceeded to make out with the cheerleaders in front of me. Scrunching my nose and rolling my eyes, I walked away not wanting to be in the middle of a smut sandwich. They caught up with me quickly as we headed to our first shared class.

"Oh you're done? Welcome back," I teased.

"Hey I'm a guy with needs," Ronnie retorted innocently.

"Sure sure, you're both just horny bastards."  
"Hey the girl knows us," he laughed nudging Riggins.

"It's ok Aussie, you're our favourite girl," Riggins slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh I'm so lucky," I gushed with a laugh.

"Hey Tim," the shrill voice of Lyla called out behind me and I cringed internally.

Riggins stopped but I kept walking with Ronnie, clenching my jaw.

"Don't hold back girl."  
"Ugh," I groaned. "I've managed to keep clear of her all week and just because I'm in a good mood she comes along to ruin it. I just want to smack that smug smile off her face."

"Whoa," he laughed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

I arrived at the game with Kale early, as usual, feeling slightly numbed due to the amount I had smoked before leaving. I hung around outside waiting for Tyra and Julie to arrive so I could sit with them to watch the game. On our way inside, Lyla walked passed loudly talking of her plans with Riggins. My blood boiled and I tried to push the anger down.

"So I guess they're back on?" Julie asked.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "If they are, I'm steering clear of him for a while, I can't stand that bitch."

Tyra let out a big laugh and hit me lightly, "welcome to the club."

"She's always been nice to me," Julie piped up.

"Of course she is, she's so fake," Tyra groaned. "Didn't you notice as soon as we became friends she stopped talking to you?"  
"That's true."  
"Fake."

"I don't care what she is as long as she stays the hell away from me."  
"Amen sister," Tyra grinned at me as we sat down on the bleachers.

I hung around the back of Kale's truck with Billy waiting for the team and coaches to exit the locker rooms. We watched as Riggins exited the room, walking straight to Lyla planting a big kiss on her. My jaw dropped and I looked at Billy who was also staring in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" I almost gasped.

"Looks like he's back with her," Billy rolled his eyes with disapproval.

"Great, looks like I'm steering clear of your brother for a while." He looked at me and waited for an explanation. "I can't stand the wench."

Billy laughed, "I never would have guessed by the look you were giving her."  
"Your brother really is stupid sometimes."  
"I know," he agreed. "But he's also stubborn, if he wants something he gets it. I wish he'd forget about her and settle with you."  
"Billy!" I exclaimed hitting him, "never going to happen."  
"You say that now, but I see the way he looks at you, you're his best friend but there's something else there."  
"Thanks for that," I shook my head, trying to hide the smile that crept across my face.

Riggins approached looking slightly guilty with his head hanging.

"Good game Riggins," I said simply.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you later Scarlett," Billy nudged me lightly.

"Catch ya Billy," I smiled as they left.  
As I watched them leave, I felt a strange twinge, a feeling I'd never felt before. I was jealous. Great, this was going to be a fun night.

I was way passed sober when I arrived at the party with Ronnie, my head was spinning, my mouth was dry and I had the munchies. My mixture of pain killers, weed and alcohol was far from healthy but it did the trick for me. I slung my arm around Ronnie's waist lazily as we walked through the house greeting everyone and settled outside with a group of players, including Riggins who had Lyla hanging off him. I groaned as I flopped on a chair, stretching my legs out comfortably.

"Aussie, been hitting it hard hey?" Charlie called out across the table.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"I've never seen someone with eyes that red before," he said now standing next to me. "What have you taken?"  
"A combination of _fantastic_ things," I smiled happily.

I saw the way most of the guys shared a look which basically said 'keep an eye on her' but I didn't comment; I was feeling much too blissful to ruin my mood.

I started a game of quarters with Saracen, Ronnie, Landry and another guy who's name kept escaping me; Brad? Maybe it was Brad. I downed a glass of beer but didn't taste a thing. Licking my lips, I flicked the quarter which landed perfectly in the glass. I tapped my lips contemplating who to pick and smirked looking at Saracen.

"Saracen, down it," I laughed when he rolled his eyes.

I downed one more cup and sat it down gently, waiting for my stomach to relax. "Ok that's it for me, I need some food," I slurred standing up too quickly. I stumbled slightly, holding onto the chair for balance.

"You ok?" Saracen shot up, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a head spin," I laughed. "Embarrassment!"

I made my way through the see of familiar faces towards the bathroom. On the way through the kitchen, I stole a twizzler and stuck it in my mouth sucking on it as I stood in the line for the bathroom. I leaned against the wall zoning out, realising that it was all girls around that I either didn't know or didn't like. I folded my arms over my chest and waited impatiently, I didn't need to use the toilet, I just wanted to wash my face which was burning and check that my eyes weren't still red. At long last the line started to move and I looked forward to see who had taken so long, noticing that Riggins and Lyla were emerging from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look at them as they approached.

"Aussie," Riggins looked at me with an odd expression.

"Riggins," I acknowledged him before turning my head once again looking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Hey," he held my arm lightly and I turned and glared at him. My eyes flashed to Lyla who was standing impatiently waiting for him.

"You better go Riggins, your whore's waiting," I added a spiteful smile to my insult and he backed away heading straight for Lyla. Of course, I thought to myself and all of a sudden I was miserable.


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning I woke up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep. After a few minutes tossing and turning, I slipped out of bed and changed into exercise clothes. With a big yawn, I headed out the front door, zipping up my hoodie as the cold morning air invaded my bare skin. My feet pounded the pavement for over an hour before I headed around the corner of my street, heading home. I started walking to cool down looking ahead where people were starting to rise, heading down their driveways for newspapers and watering their lawns. I watched as the Riggins front door opened and a tall slim figure emerged. Lyla. I scoffed internally as I made my way home looking straight ahead.

"Hey Scarlett."

My head shot up and I saw Lyla standing off to the side waiting for me.

"Hey," she smiled. "I just want to apologise for everything, I know we got off to a rough start partly because of me." _Partly! _I wanted to yell at her. "And I've been talking to Tim and how about we give it another shot, start off fresh?"

I didn't want to start fresh, I still wanted to smack that smug look off her face. "Honestly Lyla I'd rather not," I stepped towards her. "See I know your type, you'll use Riggins for whatever it is you're after then drop him in an instant." She started to speak but I continued, cutting her off. "I'm warning you, if you hurt him, I'll make you wish you were never born," I finished in a low sneer.

She stood dumbfounded and I saw Riggins open the front door peering out. I plastered a fake smile on my face and imitated her false goodbye, "ok bye." I waved and headed home again.

After a long hot shower that relaxed me momentarily, the frustration came back, heat rising in my chest. I downed a few painkillers and waited for the numb feeling to come back. Resting back on the couch in the living room, I stared at the television thinking about Lyla and Riggins. I hated Lyla, that was no secret, but what I was feeling was more than just a dislike for someone, I was jealous. I was jealous because she had my best friend's attention and I didn't. I also didn't want to see him hurt, for some reason I wanted to protect him from harm even though he was more than capable of protecting himself especially when it came to girls. Letting out a big sigh, I flopped my head back and zoned out. I was numb again and it felt fantastic.

I was pulled out of my daze by a soft knock on the door. Dragging my now heavy body off the couch I trudged to the door, leaning on it when I opened it to find Riggins standing with his hands on his hips.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," I replied with a small smile.

"You busy?"  
"No, just relaxing, you want to come in?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and entered. He looked like he had something on my mind and I knew it was going to be about Lyla, so I tried to prepare myself. We sat on either end of the couch facing each other.

"So, you want to talk about last night?"  
"Yeah," he said with a small shake of his head. "I know you don't like Lyla for whatever reason and I know you're not happy about me being with her, no one is, but she makes me happy."  
"If she makes you happy that's great, but just be careful," I saw the look he flashed me and stuck my hands up. "I know it's none of my business, but please do it for me, just be careful. I don't trust her."  
"Why do you hate her so much?"  
"Because I know her type Riggins," I replied simply.

He didn't like that response, as I'd expected and just frowned at me.

"But I am sorry for snapping at you last night, being inebriated and angry don't mesh well when it comes to me."  
"I noticed," he mumbled quietly before standing up. "I'll see you later."  
"See ya," I muttered sadly as I watched my now alienated best friend leave.

The next few weeks were spent without Riggins. At school, I sat at the lunch table with the rest of the football guys while Riggins and Lyla sat in their own little world. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't trust Lyla, most of the guys badmouthed her almost as badly as I did. We went out for dinner as they usually did on Wednesday nights, sitting down at the usual table at Applebee's. Luckily Tyra wasn't our waitress, I hated having a friend be the waitress, it always seemed odd to me.

"So Scarlett, you gonna be beating our asses if we lose Friday?"  
"You know damn well I will," I scoffed. "You guys should win this game _easily_."

"Sounds like a plan guys, if we lose, Aussie's giving us a spanking," Charlie laughed along with the others.

"You wish Charlie," I laughed hitting him lightly.

"I know who you'd like to spank," he gestured towards the other side of the restaurant where Riggins was entering.

"Ohh god you guys won't leave it alone will you? I don't have a thing for Riggins."  
"We're just stating the obvious," Brad piped up and I shot him a dirty look.

"You're all assholes," I declared dramatically.

"Hey guys," Riggins said approaching the table.

He didn't look at me as he sat down, which didn't surprise me since Lyla walked in after him leaning against him smugly. I rolled my eyes at Charlie who responded by shaking his head. There was an unspoken rule that when these dinners came around there wasn't supposed to be girlfriends allowed.

After dinner, which Lyla luckily left early, I walked outside the restaurant with Charlie and Ronnie, to get a lift home.

"Aussie," I heard Riggins' voice behind me.

I turned around and looked at him, "what? You're talking to me now?"

"Come on…"  
"What? You can't talk to me when your precious girlfriend's around but as soon as it's just the guys you can?"

Luckily the rest of the guys dispersed quickly so there were no witnesses to my embarrassing display of emotion.

"I just hate that it's like this," he frowned placing his hands on his hips lightly, as he did when he felt uncomfortable.

"It doesn't have to be like this Riggins," I crossed my arms. "I'm not the one who was ignoring you all night while Lyla was around remember? You're the one making it this way."  
"Why are you acting so jealous?"

"Because you're so blind it's frustrating! You can't see how bad she is for you! You need someone…"  
"Someone like you?" he interrupted me with a harsh stare. "That's what this is about isn't it?"

Heat rose in my chest and I clenched my jaw quickly. "No _Tim_," I sneered. "This is about me trying to protect my best friend from getting hurt because he's too futile to see his girlfriend is a manipulative piece of work." It was true, at that moment I wasn't a jealous girl, I was trying to look after a mate, just as I would have with my friends at home.

"Have I changed?"

"Yes you have," I exclaimed with frustration. "You were the only person here that I could tell everything, we all used to hang out, drink and be relaxed around each other, but now as soon as you enter the room everyone tenses because we don't know how you're going to act. It's like you're the one on drugs instead of me!"

He stopped and stared at me, then I realised how that sounded. I was pathetic but I missed him.

"Scarlett," he reached out his hand for mine but I stepped back quickly.

"Don't you dare give me pity," I snapped feeling tears sting the back of my eyes.

Without saying another word, I turned and walked away heading towards Ronnie who was waiting in the car for me.

"You ok?" Ronnie asked quietly.

"Just fantastic," I retorted sarcastically.

"Don't worry he'll come round," he smiled quickly. "He'll miss his number one chick and come crawling back to you."  
"I'm just so over drama! Why is there so much drama in this town?!"

"That's Dillon," he sighed. "You get used to it eventually."  
"I miss home," I said with a heavy sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke on Friday the next week with a pounding headache. I had hardly slept all night, feeling too nervous about the game that night. They were honouring my Dad and the rest of his team in a tribute for some reason. I hadn't really paid attention when Coach Taylor told me why they were doing it, all I knew is I had to be up there to stand in for him along with the rest of the team. It was going to be hard but I promised myself I would do it completely sober.

I made my way through school a nervous wreck, my emotions going haywire. I had the guys to fall back on, all of them assuring me it wasn't a big deal and I'd be fine up there, I just needed to stop stressing out about it. To be honest, that's the same advice I would have given to someone in my position, but it's not as easy as it sounds to de-stress. I arrived at the football field soon after school for the dinner the booster club had organised to honour the team. I wore a dark royal blue dress that had been my Dad's favourite outfit for me, we wore it to our first championship dinner after our victory coaching together. Nervously, I clung to Kale's arm as we entered the function room, chewing the inside of my lip. He ran his hand up and down my arm a few times in an effort to calm me down.

"You'll do great kid," he smiled down at me confidently.

"Thanks," I replied quietly.

I looked across the room and realised I was the only young one there, the rest were either coaches, boosters or ex-players. Swallowing heavily I watched as Buddy Garrity approached, a proud smile spread across his face. I cringed internally as he touched either side of my arms but kept a polite smile on my face.

"Scarlett I can't tell you how proud we are to have you here tonight," he said leading me away from Kale towards the front of the room.

"Mr Garrity, I'd rather just hang around the back."  
"Nonsense, you are Panther royalty, you get the right table for such a person."

I wanted to scream and run away, but I did the right thing, holding back my attitude and snarky remarks and paid attention to what I was supposed to do.

"I told you you'd do great," Kale said slinging his arm around my shoulder as he led me out of the function room towards the locker room.

"I don't think I can do this Kale," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"No one will blame you if you can't do it," he said softly stopping me at the locker room door. "If you don't want to you don't have to."  
"I want to, for Dad, but," I inhaled slowly and deeply. "I just don't know if I can without crying."

"Scarlett, you are so much like your Dad it's crazy," he shook his head. "No matter what you decide, we'll all be here for you kid."  
"Thanks."

I walked into the locker room and stood up the back, arms crossed as I jigged my leg nervously while Coach Taylor gave his speech and instructions for the game.

"Now ya'll know we have a presentation before the game, Scarlett's going to be up there, I'm sure you'll all be on your best behaviour and won't embarrass her," he added with a wink at me.

I couldn't help but smile, Coach Taylor was always so sweet, he was the perfect coach, hard when he needed to be and caring when he needed to be.

"Now get out there."

With a cheer the guys ran out ahead of us, the coaches lingering back to walk onto the field with me. The coaches pat me on the arm lightly as I walked out in front of them, still clinging onto Kale, my other arm on Coach Taylor's for support. All I could hear was the blood rushing through my ears as my heart rate picked up. I'd never been so nervous in my life. I stood at the end of the entrance breathing in deeply as I looked at Kale.

"I'm ok," I nodded with a smile.

"Good luck cuz," he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Thanks," I smiled again nervously as I stepped out onto the field.

Over the PA I heard my name called out and moved onto the field to join the ex-players that were in a line. Of course I was last because my Dad was the quarterback, so he would have been introduced last anyway. I walked out and clasped my hands nervously in front of me looking towards the team, all their eyes and smiles beaming at me with encouragement, except for one. Riggins just stood there, he was clapping but there was a strange expression on his face, slightly pained but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking over me. I felt crushed, even though we hadn't spoken properly in weeks I still thought of Riggins as someone I could count on; apparently I was wrong.

After the presentation I snuck into the locker rooms quickly, hoping to regain my composure before I went back out to watch the game. I went through to the offices and sat at Kale's desk, placing my head in my hands letting a few tears escape. I was immensely upset still, but also proud of myself that I had made it through the dinner and presentation completely sober. I left the plaque Buddy Garrity had given me on Kale's desk and made my way out the door just in time for the players and coaches to enter the locker room for half time. Apparently I'd been crying for longer than I thought and wondered if my eyes were red and puffy. I waited at the back of the locker room, standing just inside the doorway until the break was over. Slowly I made my way up the ramp towards the field and lingered at the player's entrance to watch the rest of the game resting against the cold concrete wall.

After the game, as usual, I waited around the back of Kale's truck, seated awkwardly in the back tray with my short skirt pulled over my legs as best I could. I was showing more skin than I had in a long time and it kind of freaked me out to have people staring as they walked passed.

"Hey girl," Ronnie's cheerful voice quipped behind me.

"Hey Ronnie," I smiled cheerfully. "Great game tonight."  
"Thanks," he gushed. "You did well tonight, we're all proud."  
"Thanks," I smiled quickly. It was funny to have guys my age be proud of me for standing on the football field taking a plaque, but it still warmed me inside knowing I had support of great friends.

He gave me a quick hug and left, not before yelling out he expected me at his party tonight. I shook my head and looked up again seeing Billy approaching.

"Hey Scarlett," he said with a quick smile.

"Hey Billy, how ya doing?"  
"Great," he quipped. "I just wanted to say you did great tonight."  
"Thanks, that means a lot."  
"So, I know things have been weird with Tim lately but it'll get better."  
"I'm glad you think so," I retorted sadly.

"I'll see you soon Scarlett," Billy smirked and walked away after giving me a pat on the shoulder.

Everyone seemed to be patting me on the arm or back tonight, it was freaking me out. I shuffled slightly so my legs were crossed up on the back of the truck and pulled my dress down between my legs so I wasn't flashing anyone. I looked at my heels which were sitting next to me on the back of the truck and chewed the inside of my lip. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to go home and relax. I picked up my phone calling Chase, but it went straight to his voice mail; no doubt he was still in bed.

"Hey it's me, I just wanted to hear a familiar voice… I had that presentation tonight, you'd be proud I did it without crying or hitting anyone," I smiled sadly. "I miss you." I disconnected quickly as tears burned behind my eyes. Sniffing slightly I willed them away running my hands through my hair. I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and looked up to see Riggins standing hunched over in front of me. I really didn't want to see Riggins right now, I had enough drama.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," as mad as I was at him, I missed my best friend.

"You did really great tonight," he smiled quickly before licking his lips in that special way that only Riggins could. I didn't respond, I just stared at his chest, not wanting to look him in the eye. He tended to have a bad affect on me when I was upset, he made me crumble. "So you going to Ronnie's party?"  
"No," I replied curtly. Where the hell was Kale when I needed him?

"Neither, if you need company you know where I am."

I didn't respond again, but the tears burned behind my eyes more and more, begging to be let out. I willed them away again but one almost leaked out. I jumped off the back of the truck and walked around to the front as I managed to compose myself again.

"You ok?" Riggins was at my side again.

"I'm fine," I snapped. "Like you care."  
"What?"

I turned and looked at him, my expression harsh and cold, "I haven't spoken to you in weeks Riggins! Ever since you got back together with Lyla you've been avoiding me like I'm a leper and I'm sick of it. Before that you were my best friend, I miss you, I miss just hanging out and not having to put on an act like I do with the others. Ever since that night I lost it you've acted differently and I hate what you've become! You're not the Riggins I knew," my voice ended in a low pathetic growl. I hated saying it, but I needed to get it off my chest. He wasn't the Riggins I'd come to love, my best friend, he was someone different. I didn't know which one was a lie.

"Aussie," he reached forward and I stepped back.

"Go Tim, just leave me alone," I cried as a few tears fell down my cheeks. I sucked them up quickly and changed my stance and glared at him as he left.  
"Scarlett," Kale's chirpy voice appeared behind me.

"Hey cuz," I sniffed quickly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he asked with panic, becoming the protective cousin I'd known.

"Nothing I'm fine, just a stupid fight."  
"Should I ask?"  
"I'd rather you didn't."  
"Noted," he smiled and unlocked the car.

That night I slept like a baby, a drug induced baby. I didn't wake up until 10 o'clock the next morning, when I decided to go for a run. I made my way down my usual course, around a few blocks, passed a park and back towards my house. I slowed to a cool down walk as I turned into my street. I was in my own little world when someone called out my name scaring the absolute shit out of me. I jumped and turned to see Riggins sitting on his doorstep with a beer in his hand already. I glanced at my watch noticing it was 12, he'd probably only just woken up and jumped straight back into alcoholism.

"You're talking to me now," I stated angrily.

"Can you come here please? I want to apologise."

"For what? For being an ass, for being with that whore or for being a lousy friend? I'm sure there's more," I trailed off as he stood up and walked towards me, his head down, hands on his hips and his lips pursed into a straight line. I knew by his body language it must have been serious. "What's wrong?" I asked my brow creased in a worried expression.  
"Nothing," he replied quietly before he bent down and his mouth caught mine. He held my face in position with his strong hands, as his tongue invaded my mouth massaging my own. My breath caught in my throat as I returned the kiss after a moment's hesitation. It felt right. My hands moved up his arms and wrapped around his neck, as his went to my waist pulling me closer. My heart pounded, my lips tingled and my head spun. This was the single greatest kiss I'd ever had. He slowed the kiss down and pulled away slowly, his breath on my face before he moved back. I stared at him completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

_**She was getting a little too female for me, so I made Riggins shut her up! Haha**_

_**She'll be back to good old Scarlett next chapter. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews too guys, keep them coming!! **___


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a couple of weeks since Riggins kissed me and we hadn't discussed it at all. I was thankful for that, I didn't want to talk about it at all, I wanted to pretend it didn't happen and just get back to being friends like we were before. So far, it was going well. I had been at every training again and was even helping out a couple of the younger guys afterwards with more training to see what potential they had. I watched as a few of them ran drills together, fairly impressed, considering they were 15 and hadn't played a game since peewee. Then a ball hit me in the leg, the point going straight into my thigh.

"Fuck Riggins!" I glared at where he was standing with his eyes wide and a smirk on his face.

"Are you ok?"  
"Lucky for you!"  
"Good," he burst out laughing, "coz that was a great hit."

I threw the ball back at him, narrowly missing his head and sent a grin his way.

"Smartass!" he yelled at me before training his guys again.

"All right ladies, give me three laps," I said to my small group and they groaned in response. "Hey you want to play a game you've got to get your fitness and strength up, it's not just skill boys. Now go, I'll come with."

That managed to motivate them a bit more. As I assumed, they all ran behind me, nothing but a bunch of perverts.

After the laps, I stopped next to Riggins, who was now waiting to go home and he was my ride, as always. I turned back to the four guys who were panting like they'd just run 10 miles at full pace.

"See? That's why I get you to run every session, I'm not panting a bit but you guys are about to drop like flies."

One of them laughed and I flashed him a look.

"I'm serious Jay," I used my stern coach voice which always worked. "You guys better improve or you'll never play. Besides, don't you find it embarrassing that I'm fitter than you? I'm a _girl_," I teased. "See you guys Thursday."

"You certainly have a way with boys Coach Row," Riggins teased as we approached the car.

"What you mean teasing the crap out of them?" I laughed. "It's a gift."

"They actually listen to you too, it's pretty crazy."  
"I think that's because they're scared I'll literally kick their asses."  
"Probably," he smirked unlocking the car. "You want to get some food?"  
"Yes," I gushed. "I'm starving."

"I knew you would be."

We got some food from the diner then quickly drove to his place to eat it. I kicked off my shoes and took off my top that had been sticking to me.  
"Make yourself at home," he laughed as he took off his shirt.

It was an unseasonably hot evening and was quite humid as well.

"Please, you've seen me in a bikini before," I scoffed taking a handful of chips and shoving them ever-so-ladylike in my mouth.

"Yeah but this is different, this is underwear," he urged. "Underwear Aussie."  
"Oh my god Riggins!" I mocked him, "I'm in my bra and shorts! What a slut."

He laughed even though he didn't appreciate me mocking him.

"Anyway," I leaned back, sprawling my legs on top of his comfortably. "Where's the party this Friday?"  
"Here apparently," he shrugged. "Means I've got to buy some food."  
"No it means _I've _got to buy some food," I corrected him.

"I'm glad you know your place," he threw a chip at me that I licked off my chest and promptly ate.

"Aussie you really shouldn't do stuff like that in front of me," he shook his head with a sigh.

"Like what? Eat off my boobs?" I chuckled. "I've done worse in front of the guys at home."  
"I don't doubt you have, but I do doubt that any of them looked at you the way I do."

That caught me off guard. I felt my face blush and quickly took a gulp of my Dr Pepper to compose myself.

"Thanks for making it awkward Riggins," I teased.

"I'm serious."  
"I know you are, that's what makes it awkward," I cleared my throat. He shifted in his seat and I leaned back again. "Don't make it weird Riggins, please."  
"I won't."

After school on Thursday, I headed to the oval getting ready for another training session. Thursday trainings were always hard, getting the teams picked and ready, organising specific plays and also keeping the younger guys involved in drills etcetera. I dropped my bag on the ground and headed to where Coach Taylor and Kale were talking, game faces on.

"Hi Coaches," I smiled when they stopped their conversation.

"Scarlett," Coach Taylor nodded. "I need you to train the young guys again today, whatever you did with those boys the other night worked, they've been training their butts off since."  
"Good to know," I smiled, feeling very pleased with myself. "Hard words work."

"So if you take Brown, Callum, Redinger, Jackson and Austen and the usual guys, just run the same drills you have been and I'll be happy."  
"Anything for you Coach."

"All right then," he smiled, patting me on the arm as he turned to head towards the team where they were running out.

Instructions were given, the guys hassling me about having to take the young guys for training, but I didn't care, I loved development training, it's what my Dad did best and it's what I did best.

After warm ups, I gathered the group of five young guys who stood in front of me with arrogant smirks on their faces. They obviously weren't expecting me to be the hardass I was because they looked oddly confident for kids who had never played a real game on football. I cleared my throat and shifted my weight so I was standing evenly, the football between my hands in front of me.

"Ok ladies," I smirked. "We're doing fitness today. We'll start with some runs then you can join in the drills later on."

They groaned as expected.

"Start with five suicides, sprint there, jog back."

"What?" one of them exclaimed in horror, "I'm not doing suicides."  
I looked at him with a frown, chewing my lip, "Brown right? You can do 10."

This was met with a groan from him.

"I can make it 15," I suggested but he ran off before I had a chance to continue.

I went for a quick after practice run and made it home for a quick shower and change. I made my way through the living room, finding Kale making himself some dinner.

"Hey cuz."  
"Hey kid," he smiled. "What's up?"  
Well, I was thinking of getting a car."  
"Really?" he looked at me with a smirk. "I wondered how long it would take before you got irritated bumming lifts."  
"I miss my independence," I teased. "So, do you know anything about cars?"

He shook his head with a small laugh, "absolutely nothing."

"Damn, didn't think so."  
"Go pay Buddy a visit, he'll give you a good deal I'm sure."  
"Because I'm Panther royalty and all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Exactly," he winked at me.

"Ok well I'm off to Riggins, party's at his place this week so I get to buy the food."

"Ok have fun kid."

Riggins and I drove to the supermarket, which was surprisingly busy for a weeknight.

"So, I'm going to buy a car," I said casually as we walked down the confectionary aisle.

"Really? About time, now I won't have to drive your ass around anywhere," he laughed when I threw a bag of candy at him.

"Anyway," I bit off the end of a Twizzler. "Want to come help me pick something out? I know nothing about cars."

"That's all I am to you? A mechanical mind that you can use?"  
"Exactly," I laughed at his fake offense.

"Oh we need lemons," he pointed as we reached the fruit and vegetable section.

"Alcoholic anyone?"  
"If you're referring to yourself then yes."  
"Shut down," I laughed at his burn. "Ok, so lemons, chips, chocolate, soft drink, alcohol do we need anything else?"  
"Think that's about it," he licked his lips quickly.

"Riggins," I rolled my eyes as we reached the checkout line, "would you like me to buy you a perve magazine?"

"Would you?" his eyes lit up.

"Only because I love you so much," I laughed and picked out every semi-dirty or perve magazine that was there. "That ought to keep you busy for a few days."  
"Aussie, you really are the greatest," he hugged me from behind tightly. "Billy never lets me get fun things shopping."  
"Well you're lucky I have an endless supply of money."

He was like a kid in a candy store flicking through the magazines and it was freaking adorable.

"You're like a kid Riggins, it's so cute."

"Cute? I don't want to be cute."  
"Sexy Broody McBrood sound better?"  
"No," he screwed up his nose.

The next day after school, I went by Garrity Motors, Riggins in tow to look for cars. We strolled around slowly, as I picked out some cute cars, while Riggins shut me down every time saying they were guzzlers, or pieces of crap. Then my eyes came to rest on a black 4x4 truck. It was big and shiny and beautiful.

"Wow," I gasped. "I want that one."  
"You want that truck?"  
"Fuck yes," I smiled. "It's beautiful."  
"Oh Aussie," he sighed as he walked inside quickly.

I ran my hands along the tray back and sighed. I'd always wanted a truck, but settled on a small convertible at home, since people didn't really look highly upon girls that drove trucks or utes. Here though, in Texas, everyone drove a truck, I wouldn't stand out at all. Riggins walked towards me, Buddy Garrity in tow. Buddy Garrity looked like a typical seedy car salesman; but when football was involved he was a decent guy.

"Hey there Scarlett how you doing?" he greeted me with a grin.

"Hey Buddy," I smiled. He'd told me the first time we met to call him Buddy, since I was Panther royalty and all.

"So Tim here tells me you're looking for a car."  
"Yep and I've found it," I hit the back of the truck. "I want this one, what's the best deal I can get on it?"

"You want this? You don't want a smaller car?"

"Buddy, do I look like the sort of girl who drives a bitch box?"  
"True," he laughed. "Ok, let's get on inside and sort out something for you."

I managed to get 5K off the sticker price, plus all the electronics and extras I asked for. Being Panther royalty wasn't such a bad thing after all. With a spring in my step, I walked with Riggins back to his truck.

"So, you're driving me around now right? I can travel in style."  
"Of course," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Better than this thing."  
"Don't hate the truck, she's my baby," he tapped it lightly.

"Men and their cars, I'll never understand that one."

I got in the car quickly and Riggins started the truck with a grunt.

"Thanks for coming by the way and helping me out."  
"Anything for you Aussie," he smiled quickly.

Thursday night training was done with a slick of moisture along the ground. Needless to say, all of us slipped or fell over at least once while trying to run. I laughed as the ten young teenagers stood in front of me and Riggins, eager looks on most of their faces as the rain slowly fell, in a light drizzle.

"Ok boys, you can go now, I think you've gotten messy enough for training," I announced with a smile. "Good job today all of you, I'm proud."

"8-7," Riggins called out to one of the kids. "You want to do weights training you come by when the rest of the team is doing it, I'll help you out."  
"Thanks Riggins," the kid beamed at him before running off.

"Aww Riggins, you've got a fan," I cooed as I picked up my bag.

"About time, you're hogging all the limelight," he smirked and nudged me lightly.

Getting up into his truck, I winced lightly as a sharp pain stabbed through my knee from front to back. "Fuck me," I cursed as I relaxed back in the cab.

"You ok?"  
"No, I twinged my knee tonight apparently," I held it tightly, though it did nothing for the pain. Sucking in a deep breath, I waited as the sharp pain turned into a dull ache that I was used to after injuring it. "I'll be ok, I've got the painkillers at home."  
"Maybe you should stop taking them Aussie," he said seriously, his lips pursed into a straight line.

"You really want to have this conversation _now_?"

"You might listen now," he retorted.

"I haven't taken any for weeks, I've been really good with it."

"I know, I just," he looked at he stopped at traffic lights. "I worry about you."

"I appreciate it and all Riggins, but I don't need it, really."

"Yeah," was all he replied with.

An awkward silence overcame the car before we made it home. He pulled in his driveway and got out of the car quickly, rushing to my side to help me out.

"Here," he held out his hand for me while I hopped out of the car, testing how much weight I could put on it. Apparently a little bit was too much, because my knee buckled as the stabbing returned.

"Fucking bastard," I yelled in frustration before leaning against the truck.

"Sorry," he replied in a teasing tone, knowing what I meant. "You have crutches at home right?"  
"Yep, looks like I'm going to be on them the next few days too," I replied in a disgruntled tone.

"Come on, I'll help you," he propped me up with one arm, holding my waist securely and took most of my weight.

After a half hop, half hobble over the neighbour's yard, I made it to my bedroom door off the porch, before huffing down on the bed. I rummaged around my top drawer looking for the vicodin I had, noticing I only had four left. Fuck. I'd taken more than I realised. I quickly swallowed it and threw my head back with frustration. I hated re-injuring my knee, it hurt more and more each time, but the pain went away reasonably quickly at least.

"Thanks Riggins," I sighed slightly, tilting my head to the side to smile at him.

"It's fine," he smiled in return. "Are you ok to everything now?"

My face flushed with embarrassment as I thought of how the hell I was going to shower and get dressed. "Actually I do need a bit of help. Can you put my brace on for me? If I have that on I'll be ok to shower and dress myself."

"Sure, where is it?"

"Top shelf of my wardrobe," I watched as he pulled down my large blue immobilising brace from the closet and I did the most awkward job of pulling my pants off.

Riggins hesitated slightly as he saw me sitting on the edge of the bed with no pants on. I turned my body slightly, holding my knee on both sides and squeezed my eyes shut as I moved my leg slowly so it was straight out in front of me.

"Ok, just slip it under and do it up as absolutely tight as you can," I directed him as he did exactly what I said. The pain was beginning to dull and my lips started to tingle, a sign that the vicodin was kicking in.

"Just watch," I said propping myself up on my hands. "I bet you I'll be better tomorrow. My body's so fucked up it'll heal in no time."  
"I hope so, I can't keep doing this for you."  
"Come on, it's a sexy look," I chuckled as I looked at the bulky brace on my small legs. "You're jealous you can't pull it off."  
"That's it," he laughed.

I swung my legs over and stood up. "Much better," I smiled, now able to rest enough of my body weight on my leg that I'd be able to hobble around the house. "Thanks Riggins."  
"Anytime," he nodded and turned to head out the door. "I'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight," I smiled as he headed out, locking the door before he shut it.

Now for the fun task of showering and dressing with a huge brace on.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oh shit you guys, there's S-M-U-T here!!**_

_**Hope you enjoy **___

Luckily the next day my knee was that much better that I could walk with a flexible brace on. I had a slight limp, but nothing too noticeable, thanks to hospital grade painkillers and anti-inflammatories. The game that night was fantastic and I got to watch it from the bench where I stood behind the players' bench watching intently as the guys played an awesome game and won. I had to admit, watching a Panthers game from the sidelines was pretty fantastic, I'd never take advantage of the privilege I'd been given that way.

I walked into Riggins' place after the game, to get the food etc ready before the guys started arriving. He took a quick shower, while I put out chips, candy, drinks etc. I was sticking some beers in the fridge when Riggins walked into the kitchen from his bedroom. He wore only a towel, water dripping from his damp hair onto his chest, glistening the whole way down to where it hit the towel. Fuck me. My heart leapt as I looked at him, he couldn't have gotten any hotter than he looked right then.

"See something you like?" he asked with a cheeky smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "you have no idea."

I turned back to the fridge, placing the remaining beers on the shelf when I felt him standing behind me. I turned and my face was looking at his, an expectant expression across his. The attraction was too hard to deny, I knew that, but the only reason I didn't want a relationship is because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Right at this moment, I wanted nothing more than to fuck his brains out.

"Hurry up and get dressed," I ordered quickly. "If you the guys see you in a towel all kinds of rumours will start up."  
"Oh Aussie," he shook his head with a smile as he headed back to his bedroom.

When he emerged next, Riggins was wearing light jeans, with typical rips and tears throughout then and a button down shirt with three-quarter sleeves, nothing particularly unusual but he looked hot. I was wearing a pair of dark, tight jeans along with a low cut three-quarter sleeve bright red top. No doubt this was going to cop some attention tonight.

"Ok Aussie, before anyone gets here," he held up a bottle of tequila and one of the lemon wedges I had cut. "We have to have a drink together."  
"And what are we drinking to?" I propped myself up on the kitchen bench facing him.

He smirked quickly pouring the shots. "We are drinking to you and I, being the perfect pair out there in every way possible."  
"How can a girl argue with that?" I chuckled and poured the salt on my hand. "To us," I held up my shot.

We clinked glasses and quickly drank the shots and sucked the lemon.

"Delicious," I said with a grin, excited by the buzz the shot was going to bring. Tequila mixed with vicodin is a strong combination.

"Oh, you've got some on your face," he pointed at my chin.

"What? Where," I waited for him to point it out, but instead he leaned over and licked the side of my mouth and chin. I scrunched up my face and looked at him.

"Better," he laughed. "I didn't get enough lemon though…"  
"Hold on cowboy," I put my hands on his chest to stop him. "Save it for later."

"Later hey?"

Our flirting was interrupted by the door bursting open and Charlie, Ronnie, Trey and McCoy walked in, followed by about ten others.

"Holy shit, I think the party's started," I laughed, glancing at Riggins as he helped me off the bench.

We waited for the entire team to arrive before having a shot to celebrate the win. While some people handled it well, most of the team was drunk beforehand and that shot sent them over the edge. Soon after that there were belly shots and all sorts of things going on. I knew it was only a matter of minutes before my next dare came along. Sure enough, it did.

Ronnie had his arm draped over my shoulder lazily as he slurred his words, "so, lick the salt off your chest, do the shot out of your cleavage then suck the lemon from Charlie's mouth."

"Ok, get me the shot then," I accepted quickly. Licking my hand, I wet my breast, pouring the salt on. There was a countdown, which amused me more than the dare itself. A few of the guys gathered around and watched as I licked the salt off my own breast, leaning down and sucking the shot glass out of my breasts before grabbing Charlie roughly and sucking all the juice out of the lemon.

"Fuck me," Charlie gasped.

"That's as far as we're getting my friend," I teased him with a playful hit.

I noticed that Riggins had been watching and gave me a quick wink. Wink? Riggins actually winked and that was hilarious to me.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I wrapped my arm around Ronnie tightly, pulling him into a sideways hug. I had always appreciated how I got so loving and touchy when I'd been drinking, it made me happy.

"I think it's Riggins turn for the drink dare," I snickered.  
"Ok," Ronnie pouted his lips in thought. "Belly shot of Aussie."  
"Hey!" I hit him hard. "That's hardly a dare for him, that's a dare for me."  
"Whatever girl," he laughed. "You love it."  
"Bastard," I sneered quietly pouting my lips at him. "Fine, salt off my neck, shot off my chest, lemon in my mouth."

He looked at me with that smirk that had me excited so many times before.

"Ok then, this is such a punishment," he remarked sarcastically.

His tongue slid along the crook of my neck before he poured the salt on and poured his drink. I stuck the lemon in my mouth before he looked at me.

"You ready for this Aussie?"

I grinned with the lemon sticking out of my mouth and giggled like a drunk.

Slowly and thoroughly, Riggins licked the salt off my neck, sending a chill down my spine. Without removing his tongue, he made his way down to my breasts, his lips gently grazing the soft skin as he took the shot glass into his mouth before his lips pressed on my own. I felt him sucking lightly at the lemon, while his tongue somehow grazed my bottom lip at the same time. He pulled away with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back. Oh this night wasn't going to end well, I knew that already.

Approximately five drinks later, I made my way from the outside to inside the house to get another drink. I didn't remember getting outside, but hey that's proof of a good night right? I opened the fridge door and poured myself a tequila mixer with no problems, then I turned around and someone walked right into me, spilling my drink down the front of my top and in my bra. I dropped my jaw and looked up, seeing Lyla freaking Garrity. Why does this wench always hang around?

"Maybe that's a sign that you've had enough," she remarked snarkily.

It took all my self control not to reach up and smash my glass in her face. "Maybe you should recognise when you're not wanted somewhere Garrity."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"You're not wanted here," I said in slow words so she could understand. She didn't appreciate this, an offended look spread across her face.

"Just because you're his new girl of the week, don't think it will last."  
"Please tell me you're not talking about Riggins," I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you tired of that song and dance yet? It's over, get over it."

"You're pretty self righteous for an alcoholic with drug issues."  
"Oh ouch Lyla," I scoffed. Stating the obvious was hardly an insult to me. "It takes more than that to offend me."

I put my glass on the table and poured another drink quickly, drying myself off quickly with a tea-towel while she continued to crap on about nothing. I tuned back in, paying attention to her words just as I heard, 'you deserve him, you're a worthless orphan just like he is'. I clenched my jaw and glared at her. Bad mouthing me was one thing, I was getting used to being an orphan, but bad mouthing Riggins because his parents were drop kicks and abandoned him and Billy was not on. I grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"You're coming with me," I growled as I forced her out the front door. I didn't doubt I had an audience, but I really didn't care.

I pushed her once we were on the lawn and waited. "Talking shit about me is one thing, but you do not talk shit about the Riggins, either of them. They do stupid shit yeah, but Tim would _always_ come to do your defence, no matter what it was about," I leaned in closely to her, my face inches from hers. "If you're bitter that's fine but talk shit about my best friend again and I'll break your face."  
"You keep threatening to hurt me but you never do," she replied smugly.

I wanted to punch her in her pretty little face. Instead I took the high ground, "Sorry to disappoint. Now I suggest you leave before I _do _break your face."

She grumbled and turned around and I heard 'whore' come out of her mouth. I kept my jaw clenched as I watched her walk away, trying to control my anger and frustration. I turned around and saw Riggins standing in the now open door way. Crap.

"What was that about?"  
"Nothing," I shook my head. "She spilt my drink, I kicked her out."

"You didn't fight with her?"  
"Honestly no, I think I did pretty well too," I smiled. "I wanted to punch her in the face but I didn't… And now my jaw hurts from being clenched," I rubbed my jaw hard, loosening it up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have tequila to clean off myself."

Riggins followed me into the bathroom, bringing me a face washer so I could wipe my now sticky skin. I pulled my top off and rinsed the front of it quickly, hanging it on the towel rail. I chewed my lip as I rinsed off my chest and stomach, getting rid of the sticky liquid easily. Then I stopped and huffed loudly before I looked at Riggins in the mirror.

"Now I don't have a top to wear," my head cocked to the side as I contemplated running home quickly to change, but I really couldn't be bothered. Plus, I didn't think I'd make it very well over two lawns, considering I stumbled on carpet earlier.

"You know you can borrow one of mine," he stated simply.

"I know," I grinned at him. "Let's go get me one. A clean one."

"All my clothes are clean," he scoffed as he opened the bathroom door.

I pulled out a plaid blue, grey and white shirt from his closet and slipped my arms in it, leaving it unbuttoned. Giddy and with a spinning head I looked at myself in the mirror and giggled. .  
"This looks better on me than it does on you."  
Suddenly Riggins was behind me, his hands trailing along the outer edge of his shirt. "That it does," he said, his voice low and quiet. His fingertips grazed the sensitive skin on my chest and I got chills instantly.  
My eyes closed and I sighed lightly as he moved his hands down my bare skin, running them along my stomach before resting them on my hips. Without saying a word, he leaned down and grazed his lips along my collarbone and neck, before placing a kiss on the most sensitive part of my neck. I tilted my head, giving him greater access and he tightened his grip of my hips and traced kisses along my bare skin. His hands moved up, setting my skin on fire where he touched it before he slipped the shirt off my shoulders. My heart was pounding and my head and lips tingled from pleasure, anticipation and intoxication. As the shirt fell on the floor, I turned around and leaned in, both of us now had slightly laboured breathing. I raked my fingers through his hair, before cupping his face. His eyes pierced my own and I fell deep at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to feel him in and around me. His hands gripped my face, pulling it towards his as I worked my way down undoing his top's buttons quickly, followed by his jeans. His mouth claimed mine as our tongues entwined, exploring every possible part of each other. Every part of me ached for me, ached for him to take me. His hands ran down my back, unclasping my bra before they went down to my ass, picking me up as he spread my legs so I straddled him. Without breaking the kiss, he turned and placed me on the bed where I finally had to come up for air. I'd never been kissed like that before. He looked at me and leant back quickly, as if having second thoughts. I leant up on my elbows and watched as he rushed over, locking the bedroom door before he returned. I grinned at him happily as he made his way back onto the bed, with a saucy smile. He traced small, lingering kisses down my chest and stomach, undoing my jeans while his lips grazed gently, teasing along the edge of where the material met my skin. As he slipped my jeans down, he took his own plus underwear off simultaneously, returning to me, kissing my inner thighs lightly. My core throbbed with need and butterflies thudded against my back with excitement. My hands guided him back up to me, where I kissed him hungrily, greedily. He thrust his groin against mine, a whimper escaping my throat as his hardness teased me. While one hand propped him up, his other made it's way down, pulling my underwear to one side. His fingers explored me tentatively, while I continued to pant into his mouth, not breaking the kiss for fear of being too loud. After a few minutes of teasing, I'd had enough, I pushed him back and ripped off my underwear in a quick movement.

"I need you now," I panted, almost a growl as I gripped his shoulders, pulling him back down with me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, propping my hips up against his. He nuzzled my neck lightly as he guided his tip to my centre, teasing but not entering. I threw my head back in frustration, biting my lip while he continued to tease me, entering more and more each time until I dug my nails into him so hard he took the hint. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine as he thrust deep inside me with one hard movement. I groaned loudly with satisfaction as he thrust deep and hard. He alternated between hard, short thrusts and slow, long movements that drove me wild. His spare hand moved down and he circled my clit with his thumb. I buried my head in his shoulder and neck panting while he brought me closer to climax. This guy knew how to drive a woman insane with pleasure. I entwined my fingers into his hair, holding him close, my lips teasing his quickly before I rested my forehead against his, small whimpers escaping my mouth as I came closer and closer to climax. My head tingled, my skin was burning and that tell-tale pressure built inside of me, building and building until it was ready to be released. He pressed his thumb against my clit, holding my orgasm in. It was excruciating and I panted and groaned loudly, glaring at him while he smiled tauntingly. In a sneaky move, I positioned my legs so they were tangled in his, moving them forward slightly, before I leaned myself up. Taking the hint, he wrapped one strong, warm arm around my back and pulled me up so I was straddling his lap. He spread his legs out behind me and held me close, his fingertips digging into my back. Now in a position of power, I rocked my hips back and forth, while embracing him, holding my arms around his neck securely. His breathing became more laboured and more sweat glistening the perfect skin on his chest, indicating that he was close as well. His hand moved to my centre again, stroking my clit with small, sharp circles. It didn't take much longer for me to explode internally. I whimpered lightly while he let out a few grunts, thrusting deep inside me. I kissed him, sucking and biting on his bottom lip while our we shared a few laboured sharp breaths. My whole body tingled and pulsated at I came, never feeling that much pleasure in my life. I managed to hold in quite a bit of noise, as did he, before it was over. With him still inside me, I leaned forward and placed a few small kissed on his lips before he rested his forehead on mine, panting and I watched his chest move up and down, the motion slowing as he became calmer. His hands ran up and down my bare back a few times and I closed my eyes savouring the moment. I now knew why they called it love making.


End file.
